Bloodsucking Angel
by peaceful village
Summary: Once Klaus is unleashed from his box a blond girl appears and knocks him off his feet, literally. Who is she and why is she so important to him? First Vampire Diaries fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing... **

"Well that's more like it," Klaus said looking down at his body with a smirk. Katherine held her breath while the witches smiled. All of a sudden the apartment door crashed open. In a blur Klaus was on the floor a blond girl on top of him. The witches froze not knowing what to do.

"Miss me?" The girl said and instead of killing her or at least throwing her across the room, Klaus smiled, not a smirk or a evil grin, an actual smile.

"Always," Klaus said and kissed her. Katherine's eyebrows went up and the witches looked shocked. They finally broke apart Klaus still on the ground with the girl's knees on either side of him. "How did you find me Caroline?"

"Come on my love," Caroline said rolling her eyes, "We always find each other, and I couldn't miss your big night." Caroline got up off of him and Klaus stood up. They kissed again.

"How did you get invited in?" Klaus asked.

"Pretended to be locked out of my apartment and needed to use the phone," Caroline said grinning, "You taught me well."

"Who is this?" Greta asked while Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Caroline," The blond said her arm around Klaus's waist. "I am...for lack of a better term...Klaus's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Greta said shocked. The Klaus she knew had said time and time again that love wasn't important and only a weakness, he had turned her love down many times.

"Sort of," Caroline said, "Love hate really, sometimes we love, but a lot of the time we hate as well."

"Are you coming to ask for forgiveness then?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"I thought it was more the other way around," Caroline said putting her hands on her hips, "Walking in on you participating in an orgy of 6 women was not that much of a welcomed sight. And for the last time I was just feeding on that man. Nothing more."

"Do you often feed naked?" Klaus asked and Caroline smirked and whispered in his ear.

"Sometimes," She said her breath making him shiver. He looked at her and a growl escaped his lips.

"Out." Klaus said to the others. "I will call you when I need you. Except you Katerina, just turn the music on loud again." Once the witches left Caroline giggled and the two went into the bedroom and closed the door. Katherine turned the music on high, but it didn't block out _all_ the noise.

K&C

"You _have_ missed me." Caroline said leaning on her elbow.

"I have been in a box for a long time Caroline," Klaus said grinning, "I was very happy to see you."

"Would Katerina not have been there to break your fast?" Caroline said, "Or what about that witch? It seems I might have some competition."

"There is no competition, no one compares to you," Klaus said and Caroline giggled again.

"So the doppelganger has finally appeared again?" Caroline asked. Klaus had filled her in on everything.

"Yes," Klaus replied, "It is finally time my love."

"Great so I can finally hear you talk about something else," Caroline said and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Watch your step, Sweetheart," Klaus warned.

"I am not one of your followers Niklaus," Caroline said sitting up and leaning on one hand, "I am with you because I want to be. I care about you, you are my love." Klaus took her other hand and kissed it. He forgot how much he liked to hear her say that.

"We have been apart a long time," Klaus said and Caroline laid back down.

"I guess I will have to stick around for a little longer this time," Caroline said smiling, "Maybe 20 years, as long as you don't anger me."

"We are always going to anger each other," Klaus said and then his smile faded, "What do I do now? The curse will be over. What do I do now?"

"Well...me again if you want," Caroline said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I have missed you," Klaus said laughing pulling the sheet over their heads. Meanwhile Katherine felt like banging her head against the wall. She might just be pretending to be compelled but she needed to keep it up for a little longer. So she did the only thing she could, turned up the volume attempting to drown the sound out.

K&C

"A blond girl came and jumped on Klaus just before I blacked out," Alaric said and Elijah smiled. Figures she would show up.

"Do you know who she is?" Stefan asked Elijah.

"That would be Caroline," Elijah answered still smiling, "The only woman to ever keep Niklaus on his toes. Always shows up when you least expect her too. She is Klaus' mistress, lover, girlfriend, whatever the term is now. They will spend decades together and then decades apart. He cares for her, well as best as he knows how."

"I thought you said Klaus didn't love," Elena said remembering the story.

"He hadn't met Caroline yet," Elijah explained, "It was France, 1658, she was an actress. A singer to be more precise. Klaus was infatuated by her."

"And he turned her, willingly?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Elijah replied, "They have a very strange relationship, they love each other and then hate each other. She is the only person he has never tried to control."

"I thought Klaus was all about control." Elena said confused. So Klaus did have another side.

"You'd think," Elijah said. He didn't understand it either. There just seemed to be something about her that had Klaus hooked.

"If he cares for her so much why don't we capture her and use her for leverage!" Damon said excited on maybe being able to postpone the ritual.

"You will only anger him more," Elijah warned, "If anything happened to her no one in this town would wake up alive."

K&C

"Hmm...guess I was wrong." Klaus said watching Katherine cower in the corner. "It is almost time to go get the doppelganger."

"I think I should go collect Elena," Caroline told Klaus, "She will go more willingly if I take her. I am not as terrifying as you seem to be."

"Good idea, my love," Klaus said kissing her cheek.

"You trust her with something that important as bringing the doppelganger?" Katherine said baffled. Caroline had to hold back a smile at Katherine's still burnt pretty face. She was one of the many who did not like Katherine. If things had gone as planned back then, then this innocent sweet Elena wouldn't be going through this.

"Of course he does," Caroline said rolling her eyes, "What good would come of me double crossing him?" Caroline turned back to Klaus, "I will be back soon." Caroline kissed him hard making Katherine roll her eyes in disgust. When they broke apart Caroline smirked at her. Once Caroline left he looked at Katherine.

"Now that is taken care of," Klaus said walking over to her, "I need you to do something for me."

K&C

"Good you did not run," A blond girl around their age said as Stefan put Elena behind him. This must be Caroline.

"Caroline," Elena said and Caroline nodded.

"Where's Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"I thought I would be better suited to take her," Caroline said, "He will join us shortly, I will give you a minute, but only that." After their moment and declaring their love for each other Elena turned around to see Caroline with her hand held out. The vampire smiled softly. In a blink they were gone. "I'll stay with you, don't be frightened." Elena began to sob and Caroline held her as they walked.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Elena asked confused.

"I am Klaus's better half," Caroline replied. "And if it were me, I would want someone with me at the end." Elena looked ahead and noticed a women standing waiting for them.

"Hello Greta," Caroline said and Elena made the connection, this was the girl Jonas and Luka were looking for.

"You can go now," Greta said to Caroline, "Klaus told me to take her to the ritual site." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"I will walk with you," Caroline said her tone hard, "It is a very pretty night don't you think?" Apparently the witch didn't know the order of things. Klaus had told Caroline that the witch was half in love with him.

"But Klaus..." Greta said but Caroline cut her off.

"Leave him to me," Caroline snapped, "I am going and that is final."

"Klaus will be angry," Greta said trying once more.

"Klaus is always angry with me," Caroline said with a fake smile, "It keeps the spark alive." Caroline winked and took Elena's hand and brushed past her, "I think Greta has a bit of a crush, too bad I am here now." Elena couldn't help but smile. In another life she could see herself being friends with Caroline. "Don't be scared, it will be over quickly."

"Can't you stop this?" Elena asked. Caroline didn't seem at all like Klaus.

"I have always wondered what heaven would be like," Caroline said instead of answering, "I'll never know, but you, from what I can tell by your selflessness, you are angel. You will find peace. I can't stop it, Elena, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Elena said knowing Caroline didn't have a choice, "Thank you for walking with me." After walking a moment later Caroline let go.

"We are close to the site," Caroline said, "I have to go to Klaus." Caroline took Elena's face in her hands, "Don't fight it, you will be at peace soon. I believe that heaven is a lot better then earth." With that Caroline was gone.

K&C

"...a new order," Greta said.

"Glad you think so, Greta," Klaus said seeming to appear out of nowhere. Caroline stood next to him holding his hand. She couldn't help but smirk at Greta. Caroline's place had always been at his side. He turned to the women in the circle, "Hello my lovelies. Are we ready?" He then focused on Caroline, "You better leave, they will most likely try and stop me and I don't want you to get killed. Keep an eye on Katerina." Caroline nodded and kissed him quickly.

"Be careful," Caroline said, "We might drive each other crazy most of the time, but I cannot live in a world without you in it." Poor Caroline. Elena never thought that someone would be sad if Klaus died. Elena was glad they could have their moment before Elijah kills Klaus.

"I will," Klaus said putting his hand on Caroline's cheek and Elena couldn't look away. This man killed his own family, killed or threatened all her friends and loved ones, but here he was looking at a girl with so much love in his eyes. He let go of Caroline and looked at Elena his eyes hard and horrifying once more.

"Peace, Elena." She called out and then she was gone.

"What is she talking about?" Jenna asked Elena.

"To just let this happen, and be at peace when it is over," Elena replied, "That heaven is a lot better then being here." Klaus cracked a smile. That did sound like Caroline. She never tried to stop him, and even helped him with his plots. At times it seemed Caroline loved the kill as much as he did, but there was also a side of her that showed mercy to her victims. Telling them it was going to be alright before ripping their throats out. That is why Caroline fascinated him so much, a blond angel parading around as a bloodsucking vampire.

K&C

"Katerina, good still here," Caroline said entering the apartment. The women seemed to circle each other. They almost appeared to be exact opposites. One was fair, the other had olive skin. One had bright green blue eyes, the other unreadable brown. But both had been lovers of Klaus.

"Hello to you too Caroline," Katerina said with a fake smile, "Were you not invited to the ceremony?"

"Klaus didn't want me to get hurt when your former lovers attack to save the doppelganger," Caroline informed her, "They are fools to think if they can defeat him. I have to say I am surprised Klaus hasn't killed you yet."

"Maybe I am fun to have around," Katherine said crossing her arms in a challenge, "We did have some good times back in 1492." Caroline glared.

"How long did that last?" Caroline said smirking, "Oh, right, he only wanted to kill you. Me on the other hand? I am for keeps."

"I could kill you easily you know," Katherine said, "I am older."

"You have spent your years as a lady, a noblewomen," Caroline said, "I was on the other end of the tracks, I play dirty Kat."

"Are you saying you have an advantage because you are a former prostitute?" Katherine said kicking her where it hurts. Caroline felt blind rage trickle up her spine and had to control herself from attacking her. Klaus wanted to do that honors.

"Actress," Caroline corrected.

"I thought actress was code for prostitute back then?" Katherine said and Caroline jumped on her.

**What did you think? My first TVD fic so be kind!**

**So I got inspiration from a YouTube video that kind of had Caroline on Klaus's "side"**

**I still think it is amazing that after one tiny 3 minute scene so many people, including me, are gaga over this pairing.**

**I am not sure about the other pairings though. I like Stefan and Elena, but I know that is not the favorite. I also like Bonnie and Damon. Or would you rather have Elena and Damon since that is the most popular ship? Let me know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

Katherine might be older, but being with Klaus for 350 years had taught Caroline a thing or two. She was once in a three against one situation with three male vampires and Caroline took them down. She could handle Katerina "I never got my hands dirty" Petrova. They only stopped when Caroline's phone rang. She had Katherine in a choke hold. Caroline threw her to the ground and looked at her phone. Klaus.

"Are you sure I can't kill Katerina?" She said into the phone, "She just called me a whore...Elijah? What is going...oh right... okay I'm coming, thank you." Caroline hung up the phone. She looked at Katherine, "Looks like the ritual worked, your former boy toys weren't able to stop it after all. Bye Katerina. Watch what you say to me next time." Her tone was light, but the warning was real.

When Caroline found them in the woods Elijah was leaning against a tree a wolf was beside him. Caroline grinned. To Elijah's shock she bent down and pet the wolf.

"Caroline..." Elijah warned.

"Relax Elijah," Caroline said standing next to him, "Klaus would never hurt me, and even if he did I know the cure. I have been bitten before."

"You have?" Elijah said shocked.

"A werewolf pack was attacking us just outside of Cubic," Caroline told him, "I pushed Klaus out of the way and got bit. After he destroyed the pack he healed me, and that was just the first time."

"Is that why he trusts you so much?" Elijah asked. Klaus didn't trust anyone more then Caroline, not even Rebekah.

"I suppose, I tend to have a habit of pushing him out of the way," Caroline said with a shrug, "He has really great control." Klaus had made no move to attack them, "It is good to see you Elijah, it has been a long time."

"1949," Elijah said remembering how she came and vented at him for three days how much of an asshole his brother was.

"Sorry about that," Caroline said, "Rebekah wasn't there to listen. I promise I won't bother you again."

"I doubt that Caroline," Elijah said and Caroline laughed. She bent down and stroked Klaus's fur.

"You did it my love," Caroline said quietly, "You make a beautiful wolf." Klaus growled. "I mean a very scary, mean, looking wolf. So are you two going to play nice now?"

"If he reunites me with my family I will nothing but the loving big brother I used to be," Elijah said, "But if not..."

"He will keep his word," Caroline assured him, "He might find loopholes, but Klaus always keeps his word." She walked over towards him, "Thank you for not killing him Elijah, I know you have every reason to. Just thank you for not taking him away from me." Elijah nodded and Caroline hugged him. Klaus's ears perked up and he started to run and Elijah and Caroline had no choice but to follow him.

K&C

_Klaus woke up and saw Caroline looking down at him. She was blocking the light from the window behind her so she was in shadow but it looked like there was a light radiating from her body._

_"Morning," She said smiling._

_Morning," Klaus said and for some reason did not feel the urge to kick her out like he had done with every other girl. So he said nothing else. Caroline laid down next to him again and fell asleep. No this wasn't bad, not bad at all. _

Klaus woke up with the sun on his face. He saw Caroline laying on he grass next to him a smile on her face.

"Have a nice nap, love?" She asked grinning.

"You've been busy," Elijah said and threw clothes at him.

"That was amazing," Klaus said and got up, "How long has it been.?"

"Almost two days," Caroline said while he got dressed, "The full moon came and went, you stayed a wolf."

"I can change at will," Klaus said smiling, "That is good to know. I remember every single kill."

"Yes, we have been cleaning up your little mess along the way," Elijah told him.

"Which I did not appreciate by the way." Caroline cut in, "I still have blood on my fingernails."

"Just like old times," Klaus said, "Isn't it brother?"

"Enough of that," Elijah said, "You have your fun little killing spree and now you have to hold up your end of the deal."

"That's right," Klaus said putting on his shoes. "Now what was it again?"

"Klaus." Caroline warned, she didn't want them fighting already. "You said you would reunite him with your family. You gave him your word, do you want to be a liar as well as a invincible killing machine?"

"I don't know why you are taking his side, my love," Klaus said, "He did try and kill me."

"But he didn't," Caroline reminded him, "He had his hand in your chest and didn't pull it out. That means something." Klaus glared at her.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked his tone serious and his eyes piercing.

"You need to lighten up," Klaus said not intimated by his stare, "I will bring them to you soon enough."

"Can we leave?" Caroline said, "I'm dirty and gross, one of the great inventions of all time was the shower, and I really need one."

Elijah watched as the two walked in front of him. Klaus had his arm around Caroline and she had hers around his waist. He would lean down and whisper in her ear and she would laugh. Then he would smile, a real true smile. One Elijah never thought he would see again until he met her. Caroline looked back at him.

"Come now," She said, "You don't have to walk behind us. Unless you are checking me out then go right ahead." Elijah let out a small chuckle and caught up with them. Caroline was such a flirt, and always able to ease any tension.

K&C

Caroline winced when Klaus stabbed Elijah. She knew where their family was and how Elijah would be "reunited" with them, but it still hurt to watch. Elijah was her friend.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked Rebekah, "Won't your brother be mad?"_

_ "Probably," Rebekah said with a shrug, "But I want to see Elijah, and you should meet him too."_

_ "Why?" Caroline asked._

_ "You are as much my family as they are," Rebekah said and Caroline smiled. It was 1702 and Caroline and Klaus had "separated" for the first time. So the first thing she thought to do was piss him off, and what better way to do it then to spend time with the brother he supposedly hated? "There he is! Elijah!" Rebekah ran over to a handsome brown haired man with deep brown eyes. They hugged and Rebekah turned to Caroline, "Brother this is Caroline, Caroline this is my eldest brother Elijah." Elijah kissed her hand._

_ "Pleasure," He said and if Caroline could blush she would, "And how are you acquainted with my sister?"_

_ "She is Klaus's mistress," Rebekah explained, "Or former, they are on the outs at the moment."_

_ "My brother has a good taste," Elijah said smoothly and then Caroline knew that anything Klaus learned about being charming he had learned from his brother. _

_ "Thank you," Caroline said, "It is pleasure to meet you too."_

_ That was the last and only time the three of them ever spent time together. Klaus insisted that everyone choose sides and Rebekah chose Klaus. So whenever Caroline visited Elijah she couldn't even tell her. Caroline had come to see him as a big brother, a million times better then the one she had. She wished it didn't have to be this way._

"Just keeping my promise," Klaus said looking at her.

"I know," Caroline said nodding but seeing his gray body would haunt her for a couple nights. She needed to take her mind off of it so Caroline turned to Katherine, "Hello Katerina, good to see you again." Katherine flinched and Caroline laughed. A grunt turned Caroline's attention back to Klaus and Stefan who had shown up wanting to save his brother. Apparently Klaus had staked him. Caroline looked over and to her surprise saw Katherine wince. Maybe she did care for him.

"Just give me the cure and I will do whatever you want," Stefan begged. Klaus ripped the stake out and Stefan fell to the ground.

"Trouble is..." Klaus walking over and pouring two glasses of blood. "I don't know if you'd be any good to me." He handed Caroline a drink, "The way you are now."

"Klaus..." Caroline began to say but he gave her the "I don't care if I love you don't fuck with me right now" look. So she shut up.

K&C

"...that is the kind of talent I can use when I leave this town," Klaus said and then went on, "Caroline come here, my love." Klaus said and Caroline walked over. He held out his hand and she took it. His eyes went yellow and he bit her wrist. Caroline winced.

"Ouch," Caroline said as if it was nothing and not the deadly bite they knew it to be.

"You...you bit her," Katherine said shocked. That would kill her! Klaus said nothing just offered Caroline his own wrist and Caroline bit it taking his blood. The wound on her wrist began to heal.

"Your blood is the cure," Stefan said and Klaus nodded.

"One of the many perks of being who I am," Klaus said wiping his mouth.

"It has saved my life a couple times," Caroline said and then licked her lips, "I forgot how good your blood tastes."

"Now let's talk." Klaus said putting his arm around him.

Later Caroline said next to Katherine of all people as they watched Klaus taunt Stefan while he drained some blood into a bottle.

"You would have made a hell of a wingman," Klaus said and began to pour the blood down the sink, "Caroline is good for somethings, it would have been nice to have a male companion too. Oh well."

"Wait." Stefan said and Klaus stopped.

"Good, now drink this," Klaus said sliding a bag of blood over to him, "The whole thing."

"Klaus is this necessary?" Caroline said finally breaking her silence.

"Yes," Klaus said taking a sip of his drink. "He does everything I tell him, I save his brother. A pretty good deal if you ask me. Now hush my dear. Don't you want another friend? Someone to help us along the way? You hands wouldn't be so dirty."

"Well if you would w..." Caroline began to say.

"Caroline enough," Klaus said cutting her off. "Enough."

Caroline had to close her eyes as she saw Stefan drink the blood a growl on the floor like the animal he was, and the animal he had tried so hard to not be.

"Shouldn't you be used to things like this?" Katherine asked.

"I can't turn my emotions off all the way," Caroline said, "I've tried, but something is wrong with me. I just can't let go completely. Things slip through." Her attention went back to the boys.

"Leave town with us," Klaus said handing him the bag of blood, "And save your brother's life." Stefan took the bag and began to drink.

"Sweetheart," Klaus said talking to Katherine, "Take this to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," Klaus replied.

"No," Stefan said and Caroline saw the desperate look in his eye and took pity on him.

"I will go with her to bring Damon the cure," Caroline said taking the vial from Katherine, "That way you can be sure it will reach him." Klaus shrugged.

"If you insist," Klaus said.

"How can I trust you?" Stefan asked Caroline, "You work for Klaus."

"I don't work for him." Caroline corrected, "I am loyal to him, and if you are hoping that because I liked Elena you will be able to make me go over to your side you are mistaken. I will keep his promise and save your brother."

"Hurry back," Klaus said, "You can slap Katerina around a little more before we leave." Caroline grinned while Katherine gulped but she followed the blond girl out of the apartment. "Keep drinking."

K&C

Caroline walked over to the two men. She saw the dead woman at their feet.

"Your brother is fine." Caroline said she hadn't been able to get in the house, but Katherine went in with the bottle and came back without it. She then fled. Klaus took her hand and kissed it.

"Got you something too," Klaus said and he beckoned over another girl. Caroline's eyes turned red and she attacked the girl's neck and then dropped her when she was drained.

"Yum..." Caroline said licking her lips, "Let's go boys." Klaus put his arm around her and the three walked off.

**What did you think? Kind of just a filler chapter, sorry**

**So Caroline has some issues, and that is one of the reasons she can never completely shut her emotions off. **

**Thanks for wanting me to continue! And reading and reviewing and alerting and faving! You rock!**

**I know Klaus not attacking them is unrealistic, but humor me. **

**I cannot wait for Thursday, it is seriously bad considering the fact that is all I have been looking foreword to for two weeks. I go to school full time, need something to keep me going! **

**Did everyone see that Candice Accola interview where she talked about Caroline and Klaus? She ships it a bit too or at least sees something there...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing... **

_She was surrounded by men. And why wouldn't she be? She was blond, beautiful, and had a beautiful voice. She caught his eye and then turned away without a second glance._

_ "Isn't she pretty," Rebekah commented following her brothers line of sight. "Going to compel her into sleeping with you tonight?"_

_ "It has been a long time since I have done it the old fashioned way." Klaus said smirking. It was another week before he found out her name. Caroline. _

_ "I came to return this," Caroline said walking up to him after the show. She pushed the diamond bracelet at his chest. "I am a professional actress, not a prostitute. You cannot buy me." _

_"It is just a present, love," Klaus said his dimples coming out into view, "Pretty girls should have pretty things don't you think?" With that he walked away. _

K&C

"Hey Rick can I have a beer?" Ray said to the bartender.

"Buy me a drink?" A voice to the right of him said. He looked and saw a beautiful blond girl next to him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Aren't you a little young?" Ray asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't you the charmer," She replied, "First thing you ask a girl is her age? Okay I'll start then. Hi I'm Caroline."

"Ray," Ray said cheerfully, it wasn't often they got a girl as pretty as her in here, "What can I get you?"

"It is actually more what I can do for you," Another voice on Ray's left said the man had dark curly blond hair and an accent, he then looked past Ray at Caroline and said, "Thanks, my love I have got it from here. So Ray, I have been looking every where for you. It has been quite a hunt, but it finally led me here to you."

"I think I will be going," Ray said and attempted to leave, but the man stopped him.

"Not so fast mate," He said, "You only just got here. Now your kind is very hard to come by." Ray tried to leave again.

"I wouldn't do that," Another guy said blocking his path. The blond girl from before now stood in front of Ray. He was trapped.

"Vampires," Ray said and the man grinned.

"Right you are," He said, "My friends here are vampires too, and they have compelled everyone in the bar so don't be looking for any help." Ray looked around. "I however am something else..."

C&K

Klaus sat with his feet up on the bar while Caroline sat on the counter in front of him. She winced at the cries of the werewolf being tortured. She had been tortured many times, it hurts like a bitch. She had enough. Caroline hopped off the counter.

"What is it love?" Klaus asked.

"Let's do a different way," Caroline said walking over to them. "Hi Ray. Now you see my friends? They won't stop. They will break you." Caroline said gently. She removed the dart carefully from his head. "Now when you tell us where your pack is I promise to tell them how brave you were, how you were able to last this long against the two most ruthless beings. So please, tell me?" Ray nodded and finally told her. "Thank you." Caroline said and kissed him on the cheek. "That is how you do it boys." Caroline took a sip of Klaus's beer and sat back up on the counter.

"Well done, my love," Klaus said sitting down and rubbing her legs.

"Where is Stefan going?" Caroline asked.

"To deal with his brother," Klaus replied. "Well now that we know where they are the next step is quite simple. Why don't you enlighten him my dear?"

"Well Ray," Caroline said walking over and unchaining him, "You are going to drink from his wrist and then he is going to kill you."

"Wh..." Ray started to say.

"Hush," Caroline said softly cutting him off, "You won't stay dead. You will come back as a hybrid. Part vampire and wolf. Pretty sweet deal."

C&K

"Are you okay Stefan?" Caroline asked and Stefan quickly hung up the phone.

"Where's Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Creating a hybrid," Caroline answered, "Were you talking to your brother?"

"No," Stefan said his face a mask.

"Don't let go of love Stefan," Caroline said taking his hand. "It is the only pure thing in the world, the only thing worth fighting for. Don't let go."

"How can you say that?" Stefan asked baffled, "You belong to Klaus. He doesn't love, he won't let me love."

"He loves me," Caroline said, "Now you might not believe it, but he does. I know you loved Elena and now that she is gone you don't want to feel anything, but the feelings never go away. You just bury them. It will tear you up until you feel only pain."

"Are you telling me to not give up?" Stefan asked.

"I am asking that you hold onto the love you felt for her, a feeling as strong as that will come in handy one day," Caroline said, "And I am asking you to come back inside, Klaus is going to get grouchy if we are not back soon."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Stefan asked and Caroline laughed.

"That is exactly what Elena asked me," Caroline replied and they walked back into the bar, "When you live forever, you want as many friends as you can get."

K&C

"You okay?" Klaus asked Stefan who was carrying Ray on his shoulders. "Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine," Stefan replied.

"You sure?" Klaus asked, "We can trade and you can carry Caroline, she is much lighter." Klaus was carrying Caroline on his back much like he had done with his sister when they were little. "Or we can stop and rest for a bit."

"I get that we are stuck together," Stefan said to Klaus, "But can we not do the small talk? Just leave that to Caroline."

"The problem is getting her to shut up," Klaus said and Caroline kicked him softly.

"I have been with you brooding boys all summer hunting werewolf's," Caroline said, "If anyone gets to complain it is me. This isn't exactly what I signed up for when I came back. But it is always one thing after another with him isn't it?" Stefan cracked a smile.

"Do you want to walk?" Klaus asked Caroline, "Because I have been carrying you for a long time..."

"Well you can let me down now," Caroline said, "We're here, just where he said they would be." Stefan began to walk forward and dumped Ray on the ground.

"Who are you?" One of the girls asked Stefan after she ran to Ray.

"The important question is who am I?" Klaus said standing next to Stefan with Caroline holding his hand. "Forgive me, my name is Klaus." They all shrunk away from him.

"You're the hybrid," The girl from before said.

"They seem to have heard of you already, my love," Caroline said grinning at him.

"Fantastic," Klaus said.

K&C

"Oh, this one is," Caroline said after Stefan asked if anyone of them were human. She faced one of the men who had tried to help Ray, "Come here." He didn't move. "Okay either you come to me or them." Klaus and Stefan looked far more intimidating and scary then the pretty blond. He started to walk over to Caroline. She took his wrist and bit him. She walked back over to Ray. "Here drink."

"No," One of the girls screamed out, but Klaus stopped her.

"Drink it Ray," Caroline said and then turned her head and nodded to Stefan, "Or he will, and my friend here, isn't good at stopping. So come on." Caroline put the bleeding wrist in front of Ray's face and he began to drink. Caroline heard Klaus talking to the girl from before and he then turned her too.

"Who's next?" Klaus said his eyes still yellow.

Sometime later they were all surrounded by dead bodies all in transition. Caroline had just given the human some of her blood to make him stronger before the others would wake up and need to feed on him. Caroline looked up and saw that Ray was shaking. Klaus said he was through his transition. Caroline sat next to him and held his hand.

"Shh..." Caroline said trying to calm him down. The last thing they needed to deal with was a hysterical hybrid. Ignoring the boys talk she noticed blood coming out of Ray's eyes. "Klaus, somethings wrong." Caroline said and Klaus came over and sat on Ray's other side.

"This shouldn't be happening," Klaus said looking carefully.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know," Klaus answered, "Caroline come over here." Klaus didn't want her sitting next to him.

"You said it was supposed to feeling better," Ray said still shaking.

"Some master race," Stefan said.

"Loose the attitude," Klaus said and another wolf woke up. Klaus turned to the human. "Time to feed your girlfriend, Derek." Klaus and whispered to Caroline, "Stay close to me." She nodded. Ray then took this time to run away. "Go get him," Klaus said to Stefan and he ran after him.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked, "He should have caught him by now."

"I don't know," Klaus said, "Come on." Once they found Stefan Klaus said him where the new hybrid went.

"Yeah he got away," Stefan said, "Let's go."

"Your arm!" Caroline said taking Stefan's arm and inspecting the wound. "Klaus you are going to have to heal him."

"Once he finds Ray I will," Klaus said in response.

"Klaus," Caroline said, "Really?" Klaus shrugged.

"You better run along," Klaus said to Stefan, "The bite it only going to get worse." Klaus held out his hand for Caroline to take and she did. Once they got back all the werewolf's had blood coming from their eyes and were shaking like Ray had been.

C&K

"Bloody hell," Klaus said as all the rabid hybrids came towards him. "Caroline get out of here!"

"No," Caroline said, "I'm not leaving you!"

A while later the two looked out at all the dead bodies around them. Klaus had killed some and so had Caroline. She was a lot stronger then she looked. The ones they didn't kill just bled out. Klaus was dead silent with Caroline standing next to him.

"I did everything I was told," Klaus said in a deadly whisper, "I killed a vampire, a werewolf, the doppelganger. I should be able to turn them."

"Love, look at me," Caroline said and Klaus faced her, "We'll figure it out. You found a way to break a 1000 year old curse, you can do this too. Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone," Klaus answered.

"Then trust me, you will figure out a way," Caroline said and then took his face in her hands and kissed him. They broke apart and she wrapped her arms around him hugging him.

"You're the only good thing in the world," Klaus said softly. They heard Stefan walking back and they broke apart. Stefan dropped a dead Ray on the forest floor.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They are all dead," Klaus said stating the obvious he looked at Stefan, "You look like hell."

"Last I checked I was dying," Stefan said, "And you don't want to heal me." Klaus looked at Ray. "I failed you," Stefan said, "I had to take him out, so do what you have to do." Klaus said nothing just put his wrist in Caroline's face and she bit it. Klaus grabbed a empty beer bottle and let the blood drain in. Caroline licked her lips.

"Bottoms up," Klaus said handing it to him. "We're leaving. It appears the two of you is all I have left." Klaus walked back though the forest Caroline holding his hand as they disappeared into the night with Stefan following them.

K&C

Caroline was taking a shower trying to get all the dirt and blood off. This one of the things she did not like about being with Klaus, all the messy work. She heard the door open and someone got into the shower with her.

"Can I help you?" Caroline asked not turning around.

"Just saving water, love." Klaus said and Caroline laughed.

"Since when have you cared about the environment? Except your knack for population control," Caroline said smirk, "Where are we going next?"

"Chicago," Klaus said taking the shampoo and rubbing it on Caroline's head. She smacked his hand away and began to work through the shampoo herself.

"Oh, so you are finally going to make Stefan remember?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe," Klaus said taking the soap from her. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck. His teeth just grazed her skin.

"Uh-uh," Caroline said moving out of the way and facing him. "You can't do that anymore, your bite kills now remember?"

"Oh come on," Klaus said turning her around again, "Here." Klaus held his wrist in front of her again offering it to her. Klaus bit down on her neck and a second later Caroline bit his wrist.

K&C

"Looks familiar doesn't it?" Klaus said as the three entered the bar. They were finally in Chicago and the first thing Klaus wanted to do was visit Gloria, his favorite witch.

"I can't believe this place is still here," Stefan said in awe as he looked around.

"You gotta be kidding me," Gloria said upon seeing them.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar..." Klaus began to say when Gloria cut him off.

"Stop," She said, "You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny." Caroline giggled.

"No I have always been the funny one," Caroline said, "Although he is extremely ticklish."

"So still slumming it with this one?" Gloria said to Caroline.

"I know," Caroline said with a fake sigh, "It's the dimples, they reel me back in every time." Gloria then turned her attention to Stefan.

"I remember you," She said to him but Caroline zoned them out and went over to the stage. She had sung here a few times over the years. Caroline heard Klaus and Gloria discussing the curse but Caroline was imagining this place filled with people all here to see her sing. One name broke her out of her spell.

"Bring me Rebekah," Gloria was and Caroline ran over to them.

"You're bringing back Rebekah?" Caroline said a smile forming on her face.

"I didn't say that," Klaus said before Caroline could get her hopes up.

"She has what I need," Gloria said, "Bring her to me."

"I second the motion," Caroline said, "After being with you two brooding boys all summer, I need her. Please."

"Fine," Klaus said his tone hard.

"What is this?" Stefan asked from behind the bar.

"Told you it was a magical place," Klaus said getting up.

"This is me...with you," Stefan said still in shock.

"Well it seems you have some catching up to do," Caroline said, "I'll stay here with Gloria."

"All right," Klaus said, "Come on Stefan." And with that the two boys left.

K&C

"You sure do wear a lot of lapis lazuli," Gloria said to Caroline who smiled. She had two rings and a necklace. There was however a different red stone ring on her left ring finger. Klaus never told Caroline what it was for.

"I figured I needed the extra protection with the company I keep," Caroline said, "Thanks for spelling them for me."

"Anything for the girl that can bring out some sense of humanity in Klaus is worth protecting," Gloria said and then asked, "So are you going to sing tonight?"

"Try and stop me," Caroline answered.

One of the most calming things in the world was listening to Caroline sing. Even after his talks with Stefan and then Damon which made Klaus want to kill someone, listening to her made it all go away. Klaus hated that he had to go see if Rebekah had woken up yet but he managed somehow to walk away.

K&C

"I brought you a peace offering," Klaus said with his hand on Rebekah's shoulder. "You can come in." Caroline appeared from around the corner and Rebekah grinned. They two girls met in the middle and hugged each other tightly.

"Oh I have missed you!" Caroline said.

"I missed you too, sister," Rebekah said and they broke apart. Rebekah can be a bitch, but when she loved you she would do anything for you.

"Got something else for you too," Caroline said and nodded to the corner she came out from.

"Stefan," Rebekah said in awe. Klaus walked over to Stefan.

"Now you remember," Klaus and Stefan closed his eyes all the memories coming back to him.

"Rebekah," Stefan said as if seeing her for the first time. "I remember them talking about you Caroline."

_"I'm bored," Klaus told Rebekah, "I want to go."_

_ "Then go without me," Rebekah said, "I am not your girlfriend, you are very cranky when Caroline isn't here. Maybe you should run off and find her."_

_ "No your my sister, and leave her out of this," Klaus said pulling her to him, "And since you are my sister, you have to do as I say."_

"Stefan," Klaus said and he turned to them.

"We were friends." Stefan said a part of him still not believing it.

"We are friends," Klaus and and walked back over to them.

**So what did you think? **

**I haven't been getting many reviews, which makes me wonder if anyone likes this. So if you could just maybe do a quick _keep going_, or _this doesn't suck_ review, it will make me want to go on. **

**So remember the red ring and the fact that they share blood, that matters sometime later.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, altering, faving, thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing... **

_He watched her sleep. Last night had been different. Instead of cringing away or screaming when Klaus bit her, Caroline turned and exposed her neck offering her blood to him. That had never happened before unless he compelled someone. She had not feared him. Klaus had feared and terrified others for over 600 years, and here this one girl did not turn away from him. Klaus had been turned away his entire life. By his mother, his father, his siblings, but not this girl. It scared him. It seemed to awaken something Klaus had not felt in 600 years. Caroline must have felt him staring at her because she began to stir._

_ "Are you watching me sleep?" Caroline asked._

_ "Yes," Klaus answered and she smiled._

_ "Come here," Caroline said, "Lay next to me." For reasons he would never know Klaus did as she asked and laid down next to her. _

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes," Rebekah said coming out of the dressing room, "No offense Caroline."

"Actress," Caroline corrected from her spot between Klaus's legs on the red chair, "I already slapped Katerina around for calling me that. You are my best friend, my sister, but don't think I won't."

"I am just saying I got dirty looks for wearing trousers," Rebekah said not wanting to anger Caroline. Caroline's past was not something she liked to discuss. Klaus rolled his eyes at Caroline who giggled while Rebekah complained about the music. Klaus liked watching Caroline dance to this music.

"Are we done?" Klaus said sharply.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked.

"I needed one thing from you," Klaus replied, "Your necklace to see why my hybrids were dying and you lost it."

"I didn't..." Rebekah began to say but Caroline cut her off.

"Okay, I'm out," Caroline said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"To the section where I can find something that will make you less grumpy," Caroline answered and walked away. Really, what would they do without her?

K&C

She met them at the check out where they compelled the cashier to give them the items for free. Klaus kept trying to peek into Caroline's bag but she slapped his hand away.

"No," Caroline said and Klaus pouted, actually pouted.

"I have missed you," Rebekah said, "You are the only one who can get him to shut up."

"Rebekah..." Klaus warned, "You might be my favorite sibling, but don't think I will naturalize in a heartbeat if you cross me."

"Whatever," Rebekah said, "Where's Stefan?"

"I don't think he could stand shopping with us any longer," Caroline answered.

"I would have run too if you weren't sitting on me," Klaus told her.

"Well fine I won't sit on you ever again," Caroline said and then walked away.

"Wait, what?" Klaus said going after her. Rebekah covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. She forgot how much she liked Klaus when he was around Caroline. He was always so serious all the time, and Caroline brought out a new side of him. One she had missed.

Not too long after they came back to Gloria's Stefan finally showed up. Caroline and Rebekah were sitting on the counter while Klaus sitting on a chair in front of Caroline with her legs dangling in front of him. They were holding hands and Klaus was rubbing her hand back and forth with his thumb.

"You left us," Rebekah said as soon as he walked in.

"Retail therapy was making my head explode," Stefan said.

"Tell me..." Klaus began to say but Caroline raised and an eyebrow at him meaning _if you want to see inside the bag don't finish that sentence._

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked looking at Gloria.

"She's failing," Klaus answered.

"It's hard to find something when you have nothing to go on," Gloria said.

"So use me," Rebekah said jumping off the counter, "I only wore it for a 1000 years."

"See, this one here offers a solution." Gloria said and held out her hand for Rebekah to take.

"She's...uh...looking for the necklace huh?" Stefan said almost stammering.

"I found it," Gloria said after a moment and Caroline thought she saw Stefan tense. When asked where it was Gloria informed them it doesn't work that way, and she would need more time. Without all the hovering.

"Let's go get a drink." Stefan suggested and the four left the witch alone to work.

K&C

"Caroline make him stop being mean to me," Rebekah said when the two boys were teasing her.

"Well it isn't as if you are a walk in the park all the time either, my love," Caroline said to Klaus. "Stefan mentioned once about wanting to blow his head off." Rebekah laughed.

"Fantastic," Rebekah said.

"You are supposed to be on my side," Klaus said not liking to be teamed up on as much as his sister.

"I am always on your side Klaus," Caroline said pushing the drained dead body off her lap. She kissed Klaus on the cheek, but he was still scowling.

"I need to go," Stefan said getting up.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked.

"To write a name on a wall," Klaus answered, "Long story."

"Trust me you don't want to hear it," Caroline assured her, "It's really weird, you have a very strange taste in men Rebekah."

"Well no better then yours," Rebekah said and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her.

K&C

"Where is she?" Caroline asked as she and Klaus went to look for Gloria. She was no where to be found. "Looks like she changed her mind about helping us."

"We need a new witch," Klaus said already coming up with a new plan.

"What about Bonnie?" Caroline asked. "I told you she would come in handy."

"Yes, yes I know," Klaus said angry at Gloria for running, "You were right in sparing her, even though she did try and kill me."

"Let's go find Stefan and Rebekah," Caroline said.

"We need to find a new witch immediately," Klaus said as soon as they found them. "Gloria's cleared out." Sensing the tension between Rebekah and Stefan he asked, "What's going on?"

"He was asking about Mikael," Rebekah answered and Caroline's eyes went wide. "He's not with us Nic," Rebekah said.

"Of course he isn't, not yet," Caroline said, "Stefan left his entire life behind, his girlfriend just died. Things are not going to be how they were in the 20's overnight."

"No there is something else," Rebekah said, "He is hiding something." Stefan faced Klaus who snapped his neck in a flash. Stefan fell to the ground.

"Well looks like we are going home," Klaus said looking down at Stefan.

K&C

Caroline saw the almost sad look on Klaus's face. She knew he a part of him wanted his friend back. They were back at their hotel suit before leaving in the morning for Mystic Falls. Rebekah was watching over Stefan snapping his neck whenever he woke up.

"You of all people can understand wanting to protect someone," Caroline finally said.

"Can I trust no one but you?" Klaus said more to himself.

"He did do everything you told him too," Caroline reminded him. "Became a ripper, your sidekick."

"To protect her!" Klaus yelled and then softer, "Not for me."

"Stefan loves her, loves her Klaus," Caroline said, "I understand. I would do anything to protect you. I love you." Klaus just looked at her for a moment.

"Does it bother you?" Klaus asked.

"What?" Caroline said confused.

"That I never say it back," Klaus said and Caroline smiled softly.

"You heard those words so little in your life, you don't know how to say it back." Caroline said touching his cheek, "But that doesn't mean you don't feel it." Klaus nodded.

"Thank you," Klaus said not really knowing what for. Maybe just for everything. Loving him, believing in him, not ever truly leaving him.

"All right Mr. Grumpy," Caroline said taking her robe off slowly, "Let's see if we can make that frown upside down." Klaus grinned like a wolf and ran at her. Caroline shrieked and wrapped her legs around his waist and he slammed the door shut.

They were leaning against the broken bed.

"I should have gotten some sleep before we did that," Caroline said with a yawn, "We broke the bed again." Caroline also glanced at the door almost split in half that he had pushed her against, and then the dent in the wall that she had pushed him into. "And I thought vampire/vampire sex was rough, but apparently is nothing compared to hybrid/vamp sex." Klaus laughed.

"Apparently," He said amused still.

"So I suppose I am sleeping on the floor then," Caroline said yawning again. Klaus only rolled his eyes and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head against his chest.

"Sleep," Klaus instructed, "You already use my chest as a pillow, might as well use me as a bed as well." Caroline smiled sleepily.

"See you do love me," Caroline said and then fell asleep before he could say anything. He just looked at the wound on her neck heal knowing the bite on his own neck already had.

K&C

"You Originals and your tempers," Caroline said as she watched Stefan fall the the ground with the metal rod still in his stomach. "Ouch."

"We get it from our father," Rebekah said.

"I am going inside before he wakes up and you try to take off another part of his anatomy." Caroline said and walked away not waiting to see it.

K&C

The doors crashed open again revealing Bonnie and Matt.

"Bonnie get out of here!" Elena called and the door opened again revealing a blond girl, not Caroline, pulling Tyler.

"Like you all to meet my sister," Klaus said, "Word of warning she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah said. Klaus pulled Tyler to him roughly.

"Leave him alone," Elena said but laughter turned their attention the entrance of the gym.

"That's funny, my love, you calling someone mean," Caroline said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Where is Prince Charming?" Klaus asked.

"Rebekah went all jealous ex on him," Caroline said, "He won't be walking for a while."

"Where is he!" Elena cried.

"He's fine," Caroline assured her, "For now. He really loves you."

"Oi," Rebekah yelled, "Wrong side Caroline!"

"You need a boyfriend," Caroline said and then looked at Matt, "You're cute. Rebekah can actually be nice, you should date her." Matt's mouth dropped open.

"Caroline focus!" Klaus shouted.

"Sorry, continue," Caroline said walking over place her hand in Elena's. Elena had to admit it was a lot better then being man handled by the arm. But it was still a warning.

"I am going to make this very simple," Klaus said taking Tyler once again roughly by the arm, "Every time I try and make a hybrid they end up dying during the transition. It is quite horrible." Klaus bit his wrist and put it to Tyler's mouth. Elena gasped, but Caroline still held her hand. "I need you to find a way to save them Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake you better hurry." Klaus then snapped his neck and Tyler fell to the ground. Elena gasped again and turned and hid her face in Caroline's chest who rubbed her back soothingly.

"He killed him," Matt said in awe.

"He's not dead," Elena said moments later, "Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie doesn't find out a way to save him, Tyler really will be dead," Klaus said walking back over to them, "So run along Bonnie, we will hold onto Elena to make sure you don't do anything foolish."

"The longer you take the more he suffers," Caroline said remembering what had happened before. It had been hard to watch the blood come out of Ray's eyes. Elena nodded at them and Bonnie and Matt left. Elena felt a hand being slipped into hers and saw Caroline standing next to her again.

"So this is the latest doppelganger," Rebekah said looking Elena up and down, "The original was prettier."

"Elena is the nicest by far," Caroline said.

"You just don't like Tatia by default," Rebekah said and Caroline narrowed her eyes at her.

"Tatia was..." Caroline began to say.

"Enough," Klaus said not wanting a cat-fight between the two. It would have been amusing to watch, yes, but they didn't have time. "Rebekah take wolf boy else where." Rebekah smiled with fake sweetness and began to drag Tyler out.

"Rebekah," Caroline called and Rebekah rolled her eyes and picked Tyler up and put him over her shoulder.

"Caroline you watch Elena, I am going to see if Romeo has waken up from his nap." Klaus said and Caroline nodded. He kissed her quickly and then left.

"Stupid Tatia..." Caroline mumbled to herself.

"Who's Tatia?" Elena asked.

"Don't get me started," Caroline replied.

K&C

"I've never been to high school before," Caroline said conversationally.

"I just watched one of my closest friends get killed and you expect to make small talk?" Elena said.

"I am much better company then Klaus you have to admit," Caroline said, "And I hate silence. It feels so loud."

"So Klaus spends all of his time with a chatterbox?" Elena said confused and Caroline laughed.

"He is so broody and quiet someone has to keep the conversation going," Caroline said talking like she and Elena had been friends for years. "Being with him and Stefan this summer was almost painful, there are two people who really need to let loose sometimes."

"Why are you loyal to him?" Elena said not taking it anymore, "You seem like a good person, but you watch and let him hurt people, he killed most of his family. How can you?"

"I killed my family too you know," Caroline said instead of answering.

"You did?" Elena asked.

"Yep," Caroline replied, "I killed my brother and father, my mother was dead by then."

"Why?" Elena asked a little shocked.

"Being pretty can be a curse," Caroline told her, "Especially back then."

"I'm sorry," Elena said and Caroline looked at her.

"You like stories Elena?" Caroline asked, "Want to hear mine?"

...

**What did you think? Next chapter Caroline's past will be reveled! **

**Thanks for the reviews wanting me to continue, you gave me a lot of encouragement and I have the next chapter almost done! Keep it up please! **

**You all rock, enough said. Thank you for reading and reviewing and all that jazz! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing...**

"You want to tell me a story?" Elena said and Caroline shrugged.

"Nothing else to do," Caroline said and Elena found herself going and sitting down next to her. "So I was born in France 1641, our town was very small and I longed to get out of it. My mother was wonderful, she was kind and caring, she didn't always get me, but I felt loved. She died when I was eight and I was left with just my father and brother. I found out sometime later that my father enjoyed the company of men, and that my mother protected me far more then I knew."

"Protected you?" Elena said.

"My brother, well he had problems." Caroline continued, "My father never seemed to have time for him and our mother was dead. Since our town was so small when I grew I became the prettiest one there, and my brother had always wanted the best of everything. He started to become overly affectionate. I didn't think much of it at first, we used to sleep together when we were younger so when he came into bed with me it was no big deal. At least that is what I told myself. Then it got worse."

"Worse?" Elena said and Caroline just looked at her, "Oh."

"Yes," Caroline said, "So I hid a dagger under my pillow, I told myself he was never going to touch me again. When he tried, I stabbed him."

"Oh my god," Elena said.

"My father came into my room after hearing my brother fall to the floor," Caroline went on, "By that time I was in some kind of trance. He asked me what I had done. He knew what had been happening Elena, and he had done nothing. Which was in some ways worse, he was supposed to protect me. I could tell he was about to yell for help so I reacted."

"You killed him?" Elena asked and Caroline nodded.

"I had to move quickly," Caroline said, "I packed up some clothes and took the money my father hid and ran." Caroline reached into her boot and took out the dagger hidden there. "And I took this, never leave home without it."

"That is the dagger you used to kill your father and brother?" Elena said and Caroline nodded.

"Yep," She said putting it back.

"When did you meet Klaus?" Elena asked.

"I ran away to Paris," Caroline said, "I had always wanted to go there and join the opera so I did. One thing I didn't have though was money. I had a room at the opera house to sleep in, but other then that I was basically on my own. I noticed some of the girls had very fine jewelry and other nice things. I asked them how they got it and they said that they slept with some of the wealthy men in exchange for gifts and money. I wanted nice things too. My body had already been abused so why not get pretty things from selling it?"

"So you were a pro..." Elena didn't want to say the word, it seemed like a sore spot.

"For a bit," Caroline told her, "I didn't like it and it wasn't worth it so I stopped. I met Klaus not long after I vowed never to be like that again. Though he tried to get into my pants too of course, but I wasn't that easy anymore. He still came and saw me every night, bringing Rebekah with him sometimes too."

"Klaus came to see you?" Elena said and Caroline grinned.

"Every night," Caroline said, "He would try and talk to me, but I was playing hard to get. I had never had a man court me like this. I didn't want it to end."

"What happened next?" Elena asked.

"One of the men I had been with before came to a show," Caroline replied, "He took me aside and offered me money to go home with him, but I said I didn't do that anymore. He got mad and tried too...well you get it." To her surprise Elena felt herself taking Caroline's hand comforting her like Caroline had done to her before. "I was fighting him off when Klaus heard the struggle. He wouldn't have been able too if he wasn't a vampire. Klaus found us and tore the man off me, biting and killing him instantly. I looked at Klaus with his red eyes and his fangs out, blood dripping from his lips, but somehow I felt...safe. I hugged him which I know shocked the hell out of him."

"So Klaus saved you," Elena said.

"For 9 years all I wanted was for someone to save me, and he did," Caroline said smiling. "I asked Klaus to turn me so we could be together, and here we are."

"But you aren't together all time?" Elena said remembering what Elijah had told her.

"Forever is a very long time Elena," Caroline reminded her, "Although we love each other we still are free. That is why we work, being tied down exclusively would make us feel trapped. But the love never goes away, no matter how far apart we are. We will always come back." The door burst open revealing Klaus and Stefan. Both girls got up.

"Look who finally woke up," Klaus said with Stefan following obediently behind him.

"Stefan," Elena whispered.

"So I have compelled Stefan here to do everything I say," Klaus told them, "And I think I have a great idea for my first order."

"Klaus," Caroline said but he ignored her.

"I want you to feed on Elena," Klaus said to Stefan.

"No wait," Caroline said, "Let's wait to see what the witch has to say before he does. I know you are angry, but just wait for a little longer. Just compel him to stop her from leaving while we go turn Tyler."

"Fine," Klaus said and looked at Stefan, "If Elena tries to run, then you feed on her. Come on Caroline."

"Just a moment," Caroline said and after he was gone turned to Elena. She soon had her in a choke hold and pushed Stefan away. "I like you Elena, I do, but Klaus cannot have a weakness." Caroline bit her finger checking for Vervain seeing that she was clean, looked in her eyes and said, "If you ever try and use me against Klaus you are going to stick a stake in Stefan's heart killing him, and then Damon's heart killing him too. Also no one is going to be able to break you out of his compulsion." Elena nodded and fell to the ground. Caroline helped her up. "You protect the ones you love Elena, so do I." With that Caroline left leaving Stefan and Elena alone.

K&C

"So Elena is the key to creating them." Caroline said as they waited outside the hospital. Rebekah had gone to get the truck, and probably getting a snack too. She was still angry over the whole Stefan/Elena thing. "Good thing we didn't kill her."

"Yes but Elena is a walking suicide mission," Klaus reminded her.

"Stefan will protect her," Caroline told him, "His love for her is strong. I know you wanted to turn his humanity completely off, but love is such a powerful emotion. More then any compulsion. It can be an advantage."

"Before we leave I will compel him to look after her, and to keep his mouth shut. I suppose I will let them keep their love," Klaus said, "No matter to me, as long as she stays alive." Caroline smiled and Klaus rolled his eyes, "Stop it. Stop trying to make me into some kind of...good man." Caroline laughed.

"Fine," Caroline said, "You are a very mean scary, invincible, hybrid. Nothing nice about you at all."

"That's more like it," Klaus said, "At least I am able to create the hybrids now."

"You're not alone," Caroline said knowing what he was truly scared of, "Remember that. I'm right here." Klaus's jaw was tight and he only nodded.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Klaus said hearing Damon, "Leave us Caroline." Caroline hopped off the car they were sitting on and walked away and then heard one word. Mikael.

"Oh no," Caroline said her blood running cold. _He knows your here_.

"We need to leave, now," Klaus said catching up with her.

"What about Rebekah?" Caroline asked Klaus didn't say anything, "We are leaving her here?"

"She is safer here, like you are safer with me," Klaus replied, "We need to get the blood, leave, and make as many bloody hybrids as we can."

"Okay," Caroline said, "Let's go."

K&C

"I can't believe you let him leave me here," Rebekah said into the phone as she stormed into the boarding house. "Caroline you are supposed to be my best friend, they don't leave people behind!" She looked at Stefan, "Where is my room?"

"You're not staying here," Stefan said.

"Caroline asked as a favor that you let me," Rebekah told them, "It seems you might have formed a bond seeing it is because she convinced him that keeping some sense of humanity would come in handy. You might have lost that Titia wannabe if it wasn't for her."

"Fine," Stefan said, "Second floor first door on the right."

"Thank you," Rebekah said and then talking into the phone again, "Cheerleading? I don't know Caroline..." Rebekah laughed, "Yes it could be fun, you're where? I guess I am glad I got left here. I can be nice! I can be! Will you shut up about Matt!"

Caroline hung up the phone.

"I hated leaving her there," Caroline said to Klaus.

"Didn't have a choice love," Klaus said.

"So where are we going now?" Caroline asked.

"Portland," Klaus replied and Caroline sighed.

K&C

"Hello," Caroline coming up to a man sitting at the bar. She knew he was a werewolf and it was her job to reel them in, and then Klaus turned them. It had become routine these past couple weeks.

"Hey," The man smoothly. Caroline had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, he was one of those types.

"Buy me a drink?" Caroline asked with a flirty smile. The man smirked.

"What will you do in return, or have me do?" He said and Caroline cringed knowing that was coming. Klaus came over and slammed the guys head into the bar.

"That is not how you address a Lady," Klaus growled and instead of turning him simply snapped his neck.

"Klaus," Caroline said after the dead body fell to the floor. They had already compelled everyone in the bar so no one was paying attention to them. "Werewolves are hard to come by, don't let your temper get in the way."

"No one is allowed to speak to you like that," Klaus said simply. "No one." Caroline smiled softly and Klaus's phone rang. "It's Stefan." He told her and said into the phone, "Portland is fantastic once you get over the..."

K&C

"I want to speak to my sister," Klaus said as soon as Stefan had filled him in that his father was finally dead.

"I miss you," Rebekah said into the phone after claiming what Stefan said was true, "I am miserable here."

"I'll be home soon," Klaus said.

"Tell her I said hi," Rebekah heard Caroline say.

"Caroline says hi," Klaus repeated,

"And that I love her and she is my bestest friend in the whole world." Caroline said and Rebekah cracked a smile.

"I am not saying bestest," Klaus said to Caroline.

"Why not?" Caroline asked and Rebekah was getting impatient listening to their bickering.

"Because I do not say things like bestest." Klaus replied.

"You already said it twice," Caroline said and Klaus was silent for a moment. Rebekah laughed and everyone in the room looked at her confused.

"I love you too Caroline," Rebekah said knowing she could hear her, "I will see both of you soon." Rebekah hung up. "He bought it, he is coming home."

"What do we do about Caroline?" Damon asked before Rebekah could leave.

"She is going to leave with me, she is my sister." Rebekah replied, "I agreed to help you, but I cross the line at Caroline. Her only crime is that she loves him."

"Will she try and stop us?" Elena asked.

"I'll distract her," Rebekah answered, "Just leave Caroline to me."

"Caroline is willingly going to leave with you after you kill her boyfriend?" Elena asked.

"She betrayed me too you know," Rebekah said, "Caroline must have known that Nic was the one who killed my mother, but she said nothing to me. I call us even."

K&C

"I told you," Elena said sick of repeating it, "We can't use her. She compelled me into killing you if we tried to use her as leverage against Klaus."

"Who are you speaking of?" Mikael asked.

"Klaus's little blond barbie girlfriend Caroline," Damon answered, "You have heard of her of her right?"

"No," Mikael replied.

"How could you not have?" Damon said confused, "He like loves her and trusts her more then anyone. I thought you were supposed to be some great hunter and you couldn't even see that Klaus has had a girlfriend for 350 years?"

"He must have done something to stop me from knowing about her," Mikael replied, "Well you might be able to use her, but that doesn't mean I can't." And with that he left to go plan.

"How could he not know?" Damon asked again.

"Klaus hid her from him," Rebekah said once Mikael left and was out of range, "There is a stone that can shield someone from another. There is only one known in existence, and Caroline wears it. They used my blood to bind the spell making it so no one with my blood could find her, including my father."

"Why didn't he use it for himself?" Damon asked, "He wouldn't have been on the run for 1000 years if he had that ring."

"The same reason that Caroline compelled Elena," Rebekah told them, "They don't want to be in the position if they can choose which one of them lives or dies. Not that it matters, Klaus will rip anyone's head off who even threatens Caroline."

K&C

"So we are going back?" Caroline said when Klaus hung up.

"Yes, come," Klaus said and walked over to the car.

"You truly have nothing to fear anymore," Caroline said getting in. "Now that Mikael is gone you can live your life in peace. And maybe at least wake Elijah. I miss him."

"Once I know for sure Mikeal is dead I will undagger all my family," Klaus vowed.

"Good, they are my family too," Caroline said, "But don't get angry when Kol tries to hit on me." Caroline laughed and Klaus's face. "Or Finn, even though I have never met him. Elijah looked pretty good too."

"Very funny," Klaus said glaring at her.

"Kidding, Elijah is like my brother." Caroline said, "I'm glad you will be whole again. I know you have missed them more then you let on. But don't expect them to forgive you overnight."

"Hush now," Klaus said not waiting to talk about it anymore, "We have a party to get to." Caroline took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

K&C

"Like my dress?" Caroline said twirling around. It was a silk pink halter that exposed most of her back. Klaus half smiled at the tattoo on her lower back. It was his name in Viking script. He had her name on his shoulder. Some of the women he had been with did not particularity like when he told them that the tattoo on his back spelled _Caroline_ in an ancient language.

"You look ravishing as always." Klaus said and Caroline grinned.

"Wow some party," Caroline said looking at the band and all the people, or well hybrids mixed with high schoolers, "It must be fun to plan things like this."

"Well the next party we have you can plan it," Klaus said and Caroline kissed his cheek. She began to scan the crowd looking for her best friend.

"I am going to find Rebekah!" Caroline said and Klaus nodded.

K&C

"Where are you Rebekah?" Caroline said to herself.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice from behind Caroline said, "Nicklaus dumb enough to leave his lamb alone?" Caroline turned around and saw an older man that could only be Mikael. "Hello, I'm Mikael we haven't met apparently because Nicklaus didn't want us too. " He took her hand studying the red ring. "It seems he is able to love after all."

"You are supposed to be dead," Caroline said trying to figure how to get to Klaus and warn him.

"I didn't know you existed a couple of days ago so I guess we can't know everything," Mikael said and grabbed her arm roughly, "Now lets prove how much he really loves you." With that everything went black.

…**.**

**What did you think? I know no flashbacks, but the next chapter there is a really good one! **

**Oh no Mikael has Caroline!**

**So the mystery of the red ring is revealed! It was to protect Caroline from Mikeal, and yes I spelled it wrong because that is how Michael is spelled how Caroline would think to. **

**I know Elena probably would have Vervain somewhere on her or in her system, but I wanted Caroline to compel her so humor me.**

**Thanks for the great response! Keep it up, reviews make my day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing...**

_"Do it," Caroline said looking at Klaus with blazing eyes, "Turn me."_

_ "You do not know what you ask Caroline," Klaus said pacing in front of her, "Your heart is too pure, you can't handle it."_

_ "Teach me then," Caroline said standing in front of him, "Teach me to become a vampire and then take me all the places you promised me you would."_

_ "You can do that and be human," Klaus said not backing down. _

_ "What happens when I turn old?" Caroline challenged right back, "What then? Will you still want me? I have thought about this Nicklaus, turn me." _

_ "I won't," Klaus said his jaw tight._

_ "Then I will ask Rebekah," Caroline said, "I wanted it to be you, but if I ask Rebekah will."_

_ "She wouldn't," Klaus growled._

_ "I love her and she loves me," Caroline said, "She wants me to be around for the next hundred years, five hundred years, she does not want to watch me die. Because that is what I am doing a little bit every day, dying." _

_ "I can't kill you Caroline," Klaus said. She was the only good thing in the world, and he did not want to be the one to put the light out. _

_ "Then I will kill myself," Caroline told him. "Do it. I want you to be the one to turn me, do it." Klaus said nothing else just came towards his eyes red and fangs already out. And with that Caroline died._

K&C

"You haven't changed," Mikael taunted, "Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward." Klaus's eyes glassed over but Mikeal wasn't done, "They might be sired by you but they are still half vampire and they can be compelled by me." One of the hybrids walked over with Elena struggling to get free. "Come out and face me Nicklaus, or she dies."

"Go ahead," Klaus said not falling for it.

"Well if that isn't enough to get you out how about this..." Another hybrid appeared holding Caroline.

"Let me go!" Caroline said to the two hybrids it took to hold her.

"Caroline," Klaus said taking one step forward but not exiting the house.

"So lets play it a little differently," Mikael said, "You come out, or pick which one of these pretty girls lives or dies? If this one dies..." Mikael said nodded to Elena, "This lot will be the last of your abominations. On the other hand...if Sweet Caroline dies you would have killed the only person who cares about you."

"Klaus, if I am the reason you can't make anymore hybrids and your father lives you will resent me forever," Caroline said, "I would rather die with you loving me then live with you hating me. It's okay, let me go."

"Well, well how did you ever get a girl like this?" Mikeal asked surprised at the girl who was willing to sacrifice herself. "It seems she has even marked herself to show her devotion to you." His eyes drifted to Caroline's tattoo of Klaus's name in a language only a few could read.

"Don't you even look at her!" Klaus said through clenched teeth.

"No matter," Mikael said looking back up at Klaus, "So once this girls dies it seems that you live forever with no one at your side, no one who cares about you boy!" Klaus's eyes watered.

"That's not true!" Caroline cried, "I do. I love him. Even in death that feeling never goes away, and what do you know of love? Your own wife was unfaithful to you, your children hate you for what you did to them! You are alone, not him. If you succeed then after you are done you will have nothing! But he will always have me!" Caroline elbowed and kicked the hybrid's holding her and ran into the house. Klaus caught her and held her for a moment.

"Get out of here," Klaus told her, "Go upstairs and I will come get you when my Daddy is dead." Caroline backed away. Klaus turned to his father and smirked but his eyes were still wet with tears, "You made a mistake old man. You. Don't. Threaten. Caroline." Klaus grabbed Elena and brought her into the house so she too was safe. Caroline noticed right away who Elena really was.

"Nice try Kat," Caroline said and broke Katherine's neck. She ran back over to where Klaus was knowing there was plot. She tackled Damon stabbing him in the stomach with the dagger she kept strapped to her thigh upon seeing him about to attack Klaus. "Hello Damon, I'll take that." Caroline got the stake and threw it to Klaus. He caught it and then flew at his father pining him down.

"It is called teamwork _father_, something you and mother never knew about. You are dying alone, not me!" Klaus said and then staked him directly in his heart. Mikael burst into flames. Klaus got up and wiped away the tears in his eyes. Caroline came over and held his hand.

"You're free," Caroline said and Klaus pulled her to him holding her tightly as if afraid she would disappear. "I'm right here," Caroline said soothingly, "I am not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you." Klaus said nothing, just stared at the flames till they burned out.

K&C

"That Vampire Barbie is stronger then she looks," Damon said to Elena and Stefan. "Guess we forgot that Rebekah was going to distract her."

"I know this is my fault," Elena said she was the one who had daggered Rebekah, "But Caroline didn't kill you?"

"Nope," Damon answered, "Aimed for my stomach. Still hurt like a bitch though. And how is it that Mikael didn't figure out about Katherine, but Caroline did?"

"Caroline hates Katherine more then anyone else we know, she is very aware of her." Elena reminded him.

"I still don't understand why she didn't kill you," Stefan said confused, "You were going to kill Klaus and yet she let you live."

"She did it for me," Elena said looking at Stefan, "Caroline knew it would hurt me to have my friend killed. If you had succeeded in killing Klaus she would have killed without hesitation, but since you failed she spared you."

"Why?" Damon said still not getting it.

"I spent a summer with her and I still don't understand her," Stefan said.

"So we need a new plan, and this time do not underestimate Barbie," Damon said.

"I got one," Stefan said.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Can't tell you," Stefan replied, "This has to be only me."

K&C

"He took them?" Caroline said and Klaus nodded. "Perfect." Just as Klaus was finally going to put his family back together they got stolen from him.

"Why don't we go put fear into the hearts of the locals?" Klaus said and Caroline smirked.

They were going to be at the grill no surprise there. Damon and Elena were talking about Elena's little brother going off the deep end.

"Come on, love," Klaus said taking her hand and they walked over to them, "Don't mind us." Elena and Damon looked at them.

"Klaus, Caroline," Elena said.

"You going to do this in the grill?" Damon asked, "In front of everyone? A little beneath you don't you think?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Klaus said, "Just came here to have a drink with my girl and my mate." Another man came into view, one that Elena recognized, "Get a round in will you Tony?"

"Surprised you stuck around long enough for happy hour," Damon said.

"Well Rebekah seems to be missing," Caroline said, "She tried to kill my lover so we will probably have it out, but she is like a sister to me. So it might be best that you tell us where she is or I aim for your heart next time, and I have very excellent aim." Caroline took a dart and hit the bulls-eye.

"Can't help you there but she can't be that hard to find." Damon said, "Cute blond bombshell, and as psycho as her brother here."

"Truth is Caroline and I have grown to like this little town," Klaus said taking a dart as well, "Think we might fancy a home here. Now I imagine your wondering how this effects you and the answer is not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves I don't care what you do. You have my word."

"What more do you want?" Elena asked.

"Well you can tell me where Stefan is," Klaus replied.

"I haven't seen him since your Barbie girlfriend stabbed me in the stomach," Damon said.

"If we don't get back what Stefan stole from him I will make sure it is wood and aimed for your heart." Caroline said.

"This is between you and Stefan," Elena cut in, "Not us."

"The only thing greater then his hatred of me is his love for you," Klaus said, "So that makes it your problem Sweetheart."

K&C

"Just passing through," Jeremy said as he came into the house.

"I thought we could stay in and eat like an atypical family," Ric said.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because you got fired and didn't tell anyone," Elena replied.

"Look can we do this later?" Jeremy asked.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I have been kind of seeing this girl alright?" Jeremy said, "And she is waiting outside so..."

"You have been seeing a girl?" Elena said a little shocked.

"Yeah and she is waiting in the car," Jeremy said.

"Well invite her in," Elena said, "I want to meet her." Jeremy rolled his eyes and got out his phone.

"Hey Carol come on in!" He called and the door opened revealing Caroline.

"Thanks I am absolutely staving," Caroline said walking in the house. "Hello Elena always a pleasure."

"Jeremy don't you know who this is?" Elena said looking at her brother.

"Uh yeah, Carol, she is new in town," Jeremy replied.

"This is Caroline, Klaus's girlfriend!" Elena exclaimed and Jeremy's eyes went wide.

"Sorry, love," Caroline said looking apologetically at Jeremy, "There is always a plan B."

"Great so I was being used," Jeremy said sitting down.

"I wasn't lying about being hungry," Caroline said, "And for food not blood. So why don't we all have a nice chat about how you are going to help Klaus get his family back."

K&C

"There he is," Klaus said into the phone while Damon watched. "So that thing I told you to do why don't you go ahead and get on with it."

"What was that about?" Elena asked on the other end of town when Jeremy hung up the phone. Caroline took a sip of her water.

"Nothing," Jeremy said sitting down.

"Well I better be going," Caroline said getting up, "Thanks for the invite, and remember Elena I like you, but I love Klaus and I won't be responsible for my actions if anything happens to him." Caroline walked over and touched Jeremy's cheek, "You are a sweet boy, I am sorry for all you have lost." Caroline kissed his lips softly and then looked up at all of them. "Bye now."

C&K

"Ring stop working? They do that after a while, might want to get another one." Caroline said from the doorway. Elena looked up at the blond. "I can help him, all you have to do is ask."

"Please help him," Elena pleaded and Caroline came in and sat on the floor putting Ric's head in her lap.

"Shh..." Caroline said soothingly and cut her wrist with her dagger, "There you go Sweetheart, have at it." Ric drank and Caroline moved hair out of the man's face. She looked up at Elena, "The next time I won't help Elena. Give Klaus what he wants."

"I don't know where Stefan is," Elena said, "But I have something else."

"What?" Caroline said placing Ric's head carefully down. He had passed out again, but was breathing this time.

"I'll give you Rebekah, but only if you can promise that my brother will be safe," Elena said, "Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Caroline said nodding, "I'll arrange it."

"I daggered her," Elena told her, "She will come after me."

"Well daggering her is the reason your plan failed am I mistaken?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Elena answered, "We will never underestimate you again."

"Good, and we can handle Rebekah. I have a bone to pick with her too," Caroline said, "Now take me to my sister."

"She is at the Boarding House," Elena said, "But can you lay him in his bed so he isn't on the floor when he wakes up?" Caroline picked up Ric and in a flash was back next to Elena.

"Do you think in another life we could have been friends?" Caroline asked as they walked.

"Yes," Elena said automatically.

K&C

"We'll meet again someday," Klaus said and stuck the dagger back in Rebekah's heart. Caroline walked into the room. Klaus turned and looked at her, "She knew the truth, I had to do it."

"You will have to tell them eventually," Caroline said coming and standing next to him.

"I know, but I didn't expect for it to be this soon," Klaus said.

"My love, it has been over 1000 years," Caroline said, "You had 1000 years to tell them."

"How do I tell them I killed our mother?" Klaus asked, "I shouldn't have even told you."

"I killed my father," Caroline reminded him, "So I am not one to judge. A part of you couldn't help it remember? Werewolves are impulsive and dangerous to begin with, and you weren't prepared to handle it. I mean it is your fault, but not all your fault. And that is what I will tell them when you do wake them."

"How did I ever get a girl like you?" Klaus asked and Caroline grinned.

"You saved a girl who needed saving and showed her a world she only ever dreamed of," Caroline replied putting her arms around his neck. "Now come on we have some decorating and planning to do!"

"Oh bloody hell," Klaus mumbled.

"You are the one who said I could design the house," Caroline reminded him, "This place is going to look amazing after I am done with it."

….

**What did you think?**

**I don't think Jeremy has ever had the opportunity to meet Caroline so I had her seduce him and tell her that her name was "Carol" I wanted her to be invited in instead of Tyler. **

**The next chapter is short just so you know, but it going to be awesome!**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews, they make my day and I am in college, I need some pick me ups!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing...**

_"You have to drink human blood Caroline," Klaus told her as the walked the down the streets of Paris, "You will die if you don't, and I did not turn you so you could just die."_

_ "I know," Caroline said, "I know, I let you feed on me so I should be better prepared for this."_

_ "I wasn't prepared," Klaus said not looking at her, "None of us were."_

K&C

"That is a lovely dress," Caroline said to Carol Lockwood. They were at yet another benefit and Caroline and Klaus were turning on the charm to turn others away from Stefan and Damon.

"Thank you," Carol said and Caroline noticed Damon looking at her and Klaus talking with Carol, and sure enough he made his way over to them.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Damon said and then eyed Caroline, "Like the dress Caroline."

"Good to see you too Damon." Klaus said, "And you might want to keep your eyes of my girl. Carol and I were just discussing if you were going to be tonight's other big benefactor."

"Carol do your realize you have been kissing ass to an immortal hybrid that ruined your sons life?" Damon asked.

"He saved it Damon," Caroline said, "A wolf's transition is painful and is something you can't control. Thankfully Klaus didn't have to go through it more then twice, and Tyler not that often either."

"I'm very sympathetic," Klaus said to Carol.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler Damon, and our town," Carol said while Klaus smirked.

"I am going to get a drink," Caroline said not wanting to hear their bickering. She gave Klaus a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

K&C

"I came to see if you were alright," Caroline said from Elena's window seat. Elena didn't seem surprised to see her. Stefan had threatened to turn Elena into a vampire and from the screams Caroline knew she had been pretty freaked out.

"I thought you let Stefan keep his love for me?" Elena said, "How could he do that to me?"

"Why do you think he wanted the hybrids out?" Caroline asked, "A part of it was to protect you but vampires have a lot of dramatic flare. We don't do anything halfway."

"Stefan is still trying to kill Klaus," Elena told her, "That hasn't changed."

"You can try," Caroline said, "But considering you have failed twice now I am not that worried. My confidence in your ability to kill him goes down with every failed attempt."

"I really thought he was going to turn me for a minute," Elena said sitting down on her bed, "I don't want to be a vampire."

"This isn't the life for everyone, and the worst thing I can imagine is to be turned against your will," Caroline said, "Stefan and Klaus weren't given a choice, and look at how they can act."

"I wouldn't be a good vampire anyway," Elena said leaning back. "I don't think I could bare killing anyone for their blood, even accidentally."

"Klaus didn't think I could handle it," Caroline told her, "He said my heart was too pure, but I just explained that I was going to die one day unless he turned me. I chose to become a vampire to stay with him, but you don't have to choose that. Even if you love them, you need to follow your heart Elena."

"Thanks," Elena said and then yawned.

"You look tired," Caroline said getting up and opening the window, "I'll let you get some sleep."

"Caroline?" Elena said and Caroline stopped and looked at her. "You're lonely too aren't you? That is why you are so nice to me, you fear being alone."

"Since you daggered my best friend to stop from interfering, which ruined your plans, and Klaus is too scared of her hating him to wake her again, you will have to fill the void." Caroline said with a small smile. "Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight," Elena said to the empty air because Caroline was already gone.

K&C

"Who's in the fourth?" Caroline asked but Klaus remained silent. "Who is it?" Klaus still didn't answer.

"So now after all these years you are keeping secrets from me?" Caroline asked but still he said nothing, "Fine."

"No one can know who is in it Caroline," Klaus replied. "No one."

"Fine," Caroline repeated and stomped off.

K&C

"No no no no no!" Caroline walking into the house and seeing the brothers fighting and the damage they had already done, "There will be none of this!" Both brothers stopped in their tracks. "Now I know you have some issues but you will not take them out on my house! Go outside or play nice."

"Hello Caroline," Elijah said and Caroline calmed down, her joy at seeing him overpowered her anger. She ran over and hugged him. Elijah lifted her off the ground.

"I knew he was going to wake you up," Caroline said once he released her.

"I didn't." Klaus said I believe on of the Salvatore's did, probably Damon." Klaus informed her.

"Oh, well I will leave you," Caroline said, "You have a lot to discuss, but don't take it out on the house or you will both be sleeping outside."

"So you have managed to keep her around this time," Elijah said once Caroline left. "It was always fascinating how you have such outstanding loyalty from someone you did not force through compulsion or fear."

"Jealous?" Klaus asked.

"Curious," Elijah replied, "As I imagine still you are after all these years."

K&C

"You do know they brought him back to kill you," Caroline said later that night. Elijah was sleeping in one of the rooms Caroline had made up, and since their room had been spelled Caroline and Klaus didn't have to worry about being overheard.

"Oh I know Love, but the more they fail to kill me the less worried I am," Klaus told her.

"So what are you counting on to save you this time?" Caroline asked.

"Well, you," Klaus answered.

"Me?" Caroline said and then she understood, "You think the brotherly love Elijah feels for me will make him spare you."

"One idea," Klaus said, "The other is that they won't get that coffin open."

"Yes the coffin that you won't tell me who is inside," Caroline said, "Why don't you just tell them that you didn't want their hatred for what you did to your mother? That you couldn't face them?"

"Because then I would seem weak Caroline," Klaus said his tone hard, "I am not weak."

"So you would rather be weak and without them then face your family?" Caroline asked. Klaus said nothing just took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Okay, do what you must. I am here for you."

K&C

"Handsome as ever," Caroline said looking at her handiwork, "I went to Beauty School in the early 90's for something to do. Not bad huh?" Caroline had just finished cutting Elijah's hair.

"Not at all," Elijah said looking in the mirror, "Thank you Caroline."

"No problem," Caroline said smiling brightly at him, "I have missed you." She didn't say it so that Elijah would take pity on her, but because it was true.

"I have missed you too," Elijah said, "You always were a light in our dark family."

"And here Klaus didn't want to turn me," Caroline said with a fake sigh, "Then where would all of you be?"

"You were the only one who would come see me," Elijah said, "Rebekah and Kol both chose Niklaus, but you still came even if you have to face Klaus's wrath later."

"A lot of people have asked me why I love Klaus so much and one of the reasons is because he gave me a family in you and Rebekah," Caroline told him, "Now you look sharp for your meeting with Damon and Stefan."

C&K

"So where is Caroline tonight?" Damon asked as they ate, "Going to take that special knife of hers and cut off my head?"

"She still carry's that thing?" Elijah asked.

"Everywhere," Klaus replied, "Caroline is keeping herself occupied while we have our little discussion dinner. Which means she is probably shopping."

K&C

"That is a lot of stuff," Klaus said upon seeing Caroline with all the bags. She rolled her eyes.

"Some of it is for you and Elijah," Caroline explained, "And Rebekah too. You hate shopping so think of it as a favor."

"Thank you Caroline," Elijah said and she smiled and walked over to them. Plopping herself in Elijah's lap she asked,

"So what are you boys talking about?"

"A Miss Tatia." Damon answered and Caroline's hand that had been holding onto the table cracked the wood she had such a tight grip on it.

"Someone seems a little jealous," Damon commented and Caroline glared at him.

"One more word and I will gouge out your eyes so you will never be able to look upon that pretty Petrova face again." Caroline said, "Now if you will excuse me I am going up to my room and turn the music on loud in hopes to drown out myself from hearing anything more." Caroline got up and then looked back once more, "You can bring the bags up when you are done with your little dinner."

K&C

"What is going on I..." Caroline said coming down the stairs. She looked with wide eyes at the all awaken Original siblings. She had only met Kol once, and she guessed the one that looked like a pirate was Finn.

"Is this your little pet?" Finn said and took a piece of wood laying on the ground from when Elijah and Klaus were fighting and threw it at Caroline. Finn had assumed it was just another of his brother's followers. It landed straight in Caroline's heart. She gasped and fell. Rebekah jumped on Finn holding him down while Klaus ran over to Caroline and held her as her body slowly started to turn gray.

…..

**What did you think? Did I really kill Caroline? Any theories on how she might be saved? **

**Really choppy, but I wanted to get to they end.**

**I have no problem with Finn except that he is the one trying to kill his family of course, but since he was the only who had never met Caroline he was an attack first ask questions later kind of guy. **

**Ten reviews and I will upload tomorrow...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing...**

**And I actually wasn't as done with this chapter as I thought when I promised a next day update, but I managed to finish in time! **

_"I love you," Caroline said but Klaus only frowned._

_ "Don't say that." Klaus said._

_ "Why not?" Caroline asked. _

_ "Because then you expect me to say it back and when I don't you will leave," Klaus replied. It had happened a couple time over the centuries. If Klaus kept a mistress for more then a couple weeks they expected too much of him._

_ "You don't need to say it," Caroline said, "I already know you do." Klaus just looked at her._

_ "I do not," He said and Caroline giggled._

_ "Do so," Caroline persisted. _

_ "Do not," Klaus shaking his head._

_ "Yes you do," Caroline said and sat on top of him. "But like I said, you don't need to say it. And I am not going to leave, and nothing will change how I feel about you."_

Rebekah ran over and sat next to Klaus taking Caroline's hand. "Sister," She said moving a lock of hair out of Caroline's face. "No, no."

"Why is it...is it taking so long," Caroline said with short breaths.

"I don't know," Klaus said holding her with tears in his eyes and he didn't even bother to wipe away. Caroline took Rebekah's hand and put it in Klaus's.

"Please?" Caroline said, "For me? A dying wish? Be one again please." Rebekah nodded and kissed Caroline's hand. Elijah who was sitting next to them nodded too. "Thank you. Hopefully I get...to...to see my mother again." Caroline said weakly.

"She should be dead by now," Elijah said baffled.

"Do you wish death on her?" Rebekah said to Elijah through her tears.

"Of course not," Elijah said, "I just don't know what is happening."

"I do," A voice from behind them said, one they had not heard in a 1000 years.

"Mother," Rebekah said shocked but did not stand up. Klaus didn't even look at her just continued to hold Caroline who was looking worse by the minute.

"If you are going to kill me do it," Klaus said still not looking at her, "Just go ahead and do it and leave me be."

"You, who have fought so hard to make it so that you cannot be killed give up that easily?" His mother asked, "For one girl?"

"Caroline is the only person who ever loved me," Klaus said as Caroline's eyes drifted shut. "And when she is gone I will be alone." Her body went limp.

"Because that is the thing you fear most my son, being alone," Esther said, "Take the wood out."

"What?" Klaus said finally looking at her.

"Take it out," Esther repeated and Klaus did as she asked. A moment later Caroline gasped life coming back into her.

"What happened?" Caroline asked but everyone was shocked silent.

"You and my son share blood correct?" Esther said and Caroline nodded still weak. "It seems my son turned you into an Original, Caroline."

"What?" Klaus said shocked, "That's not possible."

"It isn't," Esther said, "But you seem to have a habit of doing the impossible." Esther turned back to Caroline, "When you and my son shared your blood you became one. As long as he lives, you will."

"So she is not going to die?" Rebekah asked and Esther nodded.

"Yes daughter," Esther said, "Caroline is going to live, and I am here to put my family back together. Though it seems Caroline might have done that already."

K&C

"I didn't know," Finn said as he was cornered by Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah. They looked like they wanted to tare him limb from limb, "How was I supposed to know that one girl was so important to all of you?" Caroline was in her room resting, but alive.

"You didn't, and that is why I am not sticking a dagger through your heart again," Klaus said, "Or better yet, ripping it out."

"Caroline is as much my family as any of you," Rebekah said, "If you ever..."

"Leave him," Esther said sternly. "It has been a long night, I suggest you get some rest."

"You all have rooms." Klaus told them, "Caroline fixed one up for all of you before Finn killed her." Now Finn felt even worse. The girl obviously cared a lot for their family.

"I have been asleep for a 100 years I don't want to rest," Kol argued.

"Kol," Esther said and he rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs. Rebekah followed him but instead of going into her room she went into Caroline's.

"Twice you have tried to kill him now," Caroline said from her spot on the bed, "Three times and your out. No more Rebekah."

"Okay, I don't know what I would have done if you had died." Rebekah said coming to lay next to her and Caroline took her hand, "Is my brother going to come kick me out?"

"Yes," A voice from the doorway said, "Goodnight Rebekah."

"Goodnight," Rebekah said and left.

"Dying really tires you out," Caroline said trying to make light of everything.

"Don't joke Caroline," Klaus said. "I never realized how fragile you were."

"Well apparently not anymore," Caroline said, "I got turned into an Original because of kinky sex. What are they odds?" Klaus came and got into bed with her. "I just don't like to think of the fact that your mother knew we shared blood. That meant she had to have seen us."

"I love you," Klaus said suddenly and Caroline looked at him in disbelief.

"C..come again?" Caroline said, "You have never said that to me before."

"There were a lot of firsts tonight my dear," Klaus said, "A vampire got turned into an Original and I finally told you..." The sentence drifted off.

"It is going to take you another 350 years to say it again isn't it?" Caroline said with a giggle,"I love you too," She said and then her eyes drifted closed.

K&C

"You don't care for me very much do you?" Esther asked. She had asked to speak to Caroline the following morning and the two were walking the grounds. Caroline almost seemed tense.

"It was your betrayal that made Klaus an outsider," Caroline said carefully, "You turned your back on him even though it was your mistake that made him who he was. And your final act as his mother wasn't to tell him you loved him, but to curse him. How could you have left him alone like that when Klaus needed his mother more then anyone?"

"You love my son very much," Esther said instead of answering, "He is lucky to have you. For a 1000 years I have watched my family. I have seen how many people my son killed, but I also know that number would be far greater if it wasn't for you."

"I do love him," Caroline said, "And I get really sick of people asking me why so please don't ask." Esther cracked a smile, and now Caroline knew where Klaus got that little smile of his from.

"You have a pure heart Caroline." Esther said, "It comes very easy for you to love, and when you do you do it with your whole heart. My family is lucky to have your love. You are their humanity Caroline."

"I have killed too," Caroline reminded her, "I am not that pure."

"I know," Esther said, "So my son tells me you wanted to throw a party, and what better occasion then our family being reunited after all this time?"

"What kind of party?" Caroline asked.

"I was thinking more of a ball," Esther replied, "Will you help me?"

"Yes," Caroline said nodding, "It sounds fun."

"It will be magical evening," Esther said and they walked in silence for a while.

K&C

Caroline and Rebekah were painting each others nails and the boys were getting their suits and everything ready when Klaus stormed in.

"You went after Elena?" Klaus said stomping over to the girls.

"Really Rebekah?" Caroline said, "Was that necessary?"

"Getting stabbed in the back hurts Caroline." Rebekah said.

"Well get over it," Caroline said and then looked at Klaus, "Your suit is on the bed, you might want to go put it on so we can get it properly fitted."

"Fine," Klaus said obviously not liking it. He didn't even want to go to the party.

"Guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship," Kol commented.

"Go back to staring at yourself," Klaus sneered.

"He is also getting laid tonight and you are not," Caroline reminded Kol blowing on her nails. Rebekah laughed and the other boys cracked a smile. Finn had apologized for almost killing her and found Caroline to be a nice addition to the family.

"Niklaus, come, I want to speak with you," Esther said and Klaus walked over but not without shoving Kol slightly.

"Well I am going to go too," Caroline said getting up, "Are you sure you don't want to come Rebekah?"

"I am not going dress shopping with you and Elena," Rebekah said. "I am offended you even are going. She did kill me."

"Yes, and then you tried to kill her, and you all tried to kill Klaus which would have hurt me," Caroline said getting bored with all the fighting, "We are all _alive_. So we just need to get over it and enjoy the party."

"Fine," Rebekah said getting up. "Let's go."

K&C

"You are inviting Matt?" Elena said with wide eyes.

"Yes," Rebekah said as she looked in the mirror, "I need a date and he is pretty cute. Nothing to do with you Elena."

"You're not fighting are you?" Caroline called out from the dressing room.

"We are getting along famously," Rebekah said sarcastically and then turned around showing her dress from all angles, "So what do you think?"

"Green looks good on you," Elena said truthfully.

"You should wear that one," Rebekah said pointing to the brown and black dress on the hanger.

"You think?" Elena said looking down once more at the purple dress she was trying on.

"Yes," Rebekah said as Elena took it off the hanger.

"So how do I look?" Caroline said coming out of the dressing room and twirling in the blue dress she was wearing.

"Perfect," Elena said.

"Yes you will be the second most beautiful girl there," Rebekah said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

K&C

"If everyone could gather please," Elijah's voice rang out. "Welcome, thank you for joining us." The entire Original Family in all their glory were standing on the grand staircase looking down at everyone. Caroline had her arm laced threw Klaus's and she smiled down at Elena when she caught her eye. "You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this," Elijah continued, "It is tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please join us in the ballroom."

Caroline grinned while Klaus's rolled his eyes. "Come on then," Klaus said, "Let's get this over with."

"I can dance with Elijah if you would prefer to sit this one out," Caroline said and Klaus just held his arm out for her to take again and she did.

"Had to get away huh?" Klaus said coming up to Caroline later. She was standing by the horses and she turned around and smiled at him.

"Just needed some fresh air," Caroline said, "I remember when you told me about your favorite horse, the one your father killed? You said that horse was the only loyal thing to you."

"I remember," Klaus said petting the horse, "And then you swore to always be loyal to me, and to name my next horse Caroline so that I would never forget."

K&C

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Esther said after getting everyone's attentions, "Waiters arm coming around with champagne, I invite you all to join me in raising a glass."

"There you are love," Klaus said handling Caroline a glass.

"It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one," Esther said, "I would like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening, cheers."

"Cheers." Everyone called out and they all drank. Elena couldn't look over at Caroline. She had just signed her friends death sentence, but she had to protect her family and the people she loved.

Caroline could understand that at least.

K&C

"That was some evening," Caroline said coming out of the bathroom toweling off her wet hair, "With Kol trying to kill Matt and Rebekah breaking Kol's neck." She saw a picture on her pillow. She picked it up and smiled. It was of her and the horse.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked.

"When did you have time to draw it?" Caroline said.

"You were in the shower," Klaus said laying down.

"I wondered why you didn't join me," Caroline said with a wink, "This is beautiful, thank you."

"Hardly does you justice though," Klaus said, "You are far more beautiful then what that drawing shows."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Caroline asked.

"Love, I have been trying for 350 years," Klaus told her, "You are too smart to be seduced by me. You were then and you are now. I could never make you do anything, no matter how hard I try."

"You're wrong though," Caroline said, "I might be too smart to be seduced by you, but it doesn't mean I don't like it. I did promise Kol he would be the only one with a cold bed tonight. Come here wolf boy."

Thankfully their room was spelled, because no one in the Mikealson family would have been able to sleep that night considering all the noise coming from their bedroom.

…

**So what did you think? All fluff I know, but I had always planned to "kill" her and finally make Klaus say I love you.**

** I got my ten reviews (and more) you all rock! **

**Yes I made Caroline into an Original, told you there was a reason for the sharing of blood. It just means she can only be killed by the dagger now, but if Klaus dies she will too. **

**I could probably do a couple cool things with their bond. Any ideas? **

**Thank you for all the reviews! You really wanted that next day update well here it is! **

_**Terapsina **_**and **_**solemnly-up-to-no-good**_ **guessed right so a shout ****out to them! **

_**epic sweetness712 **_**guessed the ring or another one of the pieces she wears. **

_**BlueJean452 **_**guessed her ring, or the knife which I hadn't thought of! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing...**

_"I feel strong," Caroline said as she and Klaus walked the streets of Paris, "Like I can do anything." Caroline had only been a vampire for a week._

_ "You do have your limits love," Klaus said, "One piece of wood to the heart and you are dead. Not that I am going to let that happen."_

_ "My hero," Caroline said kissing his cheek._

_ "I have been called many things, but never a hero," Klaus said and Caroline smiled. "I will never let any harm come to you."_

_ "What if you tire of me?" Caroline asked. Klaus rolled his eyes._

_ "I don't think I will ever tire of you," Klaus said, "I enjoy you too much."_

_ "Ever?" Caroline said and then asked, "Even let's say in a thousand years?"_

_ "Ask me then," Klaus replied._

_ "You actually think I am going to live to be 1000?" Caroline asked._

_ "I will make sure of it," Klaus vowed and Caroline kissed hm._

__K&C

Caroline was sitting in between Klaus's legs on the couch taking to Kol when Rebekah made her entrance. Or better yet, walk of shame.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl," Kol said getting up and facing his sister who was wearing the same thing she had been in the night before.

"Get out of my way," Rebekah said as Kol kept blocking her path.

"Out all night, what a scandal," Kol said not giving up, "Please tell me you did better then that …Matt."

"Get out of my way or the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth," Rebekah said brushing past him. "Don't start Nik." Caroline looked back and saw Klaus was smiling.

"I didn't say anything," Klaus said.

"Well, how was it?" Caroline asked and Rebekah glared at her.

"Our sister is a strumpet," Kol said sliding into the chair, "But at least she is having fun. I need entertainment."

"Wait are you waiting for?" Klaus said and nodded to the door, "Go on have at it."

"It's not fun to go alone," Kol said, "Join me Nik, it is the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart." Caroline laughed.

"He has you there, love," Caroline said.

"Okay, why not," Klaus said getting up and taking Caroline with him, "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Klaus kissed Caroline quickly before he left with Kol.

"Not you too Elijah," Rebekah said turning to her oldest brother.

"It's not that," Elijah said, "I am worried about mother..."

K&C

"I wish there was something I could do to help," Elena said and Elijah looked at her for a moment.

"There is...leverage," He said and then Caroline and Rebekah appeared behind them.

"So you either go with them, or spend the night in the tunnels, your choice." Elijah said and Caroline held her hand out. Elena walked over and took it.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Rebekah informed Elena as they entered her house, "It has been spelled so you can't leave. I don't get it why everyone will bend over backwards to try and save you, no matter it just makes you the perfect hostage."

"I..." Elena began but Caroline cut her off.

"Don't bother," Caroline said, "Rebekah is the jealous type."

"Then I bet she is really looking forward to killing me if Esther succeeds," Elena said.

"Rebekah won't kill you if they fail," Caroline told her, "I will."

K&C

"He has Elena," Damon said to Stefan as soon as he walked in.

"Actually she is with Rebekah and Caroline," Elijah corrected, "And you know how Caroline gets at the thought of anything happening to Klaus. If something happens to him she will not hesitate to rip Elena's throat out. So if you want to save Elena's life I need you to help me stop my mother."

"I am a little rusty on killing 1000 year old witches," Damon said.

"Even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead," Elijah said, "Not with the spirits of nature at her side."

"What are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked.

"My mother is drawing power from the bloodline of the witches that released her," Elijah replied, "That line needs to be broken."

"Broken?" Stefan repeated.

"He means..." Damon said making a motion of slashing someone's throat.

"You want us to kill them." Stefan said.

"I would do it myself but they would see me coming and know my intent but they won't expect to be harmed by you," Elijah said, "That and I have no idea where they are. In any case you have till six minutes after nine to find them."

"Oh how super specific of you," Damon said sarcastically.

"By that time the moon will be full and my mother will have the power to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then Caroline will kill Elena," Elijah said walking towards them, "So we all have our time line. I suggest you get started."

"Caroline won't kill Elena," Damon said, "They're friends."

"That might be so," Elijah said, "But Caroline loves my brother more then anything. She will do whatever it takes to save him and our family, even kill her friend. Good luck."

C&K

"I am always on watch duty," Caroline said with a slight pout,"I'm bored." Her eyes brightened, "I know what we can do." Caroline ran and then came back with a bottle, "I know where he keeps the good stuff."

"You want to get drunk?" Elena asked.

"No, _we_ are going to get drunk," Caroline said, "If they don't stop this we might all be dead by morning. Might as well make the best of it. Come on Elena if I do have to kill you, the alcohol will make it not so painful." Caroline got three shots and handed one to Rebekah and then Elena. "Here is to living or dying..."

"Living or dying," Elena repeated and the three drowned their shots.

"Okay so who is the better kisser," Caroline asked Elena sometime later. "Come on you must know."

"They are just different," Elena said taking another drink, "Stefan is more loving and I just feel so safe when he is holding me. Damon though kisses like this is the last time we might ever see each other and wants to pour all his feelings into one kiss." Rebekah and Caroline giggled.

"What about you Beks?" Caroline asked, "What do you think?" Rebekah threw a pillow at her. "I really hope they stop this, I don't want to kill you Elena."

"I don't really want to die," Elena said and then started to laugh, "Though I have died before and it wasn't so bad."

"Here is to have already died before!" Rebekah yelled and they all drank. They started laughing again.

"Oh Elena lets dance!" Caroline said suddenly, "We need to show Beks today's music isn't so bad."

"Okay," Elena said and got up.

K&C

"We need to separate them," Damon said.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"Got an idea," Damon said, "Come on." They went into the grill where Damon pretended to be getting a text. "It's from Elena. Apparently Caroline is freaking out and crying about Klaus dying."

"She sent you a text?" Stefan asked playing along.

"You know Caroline has a soft spot for her, probably let Elena keep her phone," Damon replied and just like Damon thought Klaus told him brother he would be back in a minute he needed to call Caroline. Klaus went outside and the brother's made their move.

K&C

Rebekah suddenly fell to the floor and Caroline felt a pang in her heart. Caroline put her hand to her heart as if it could stop the ache. She snapped out of it and went to Rebekah's graying body.

"No," Caroline said shaking her head. Had they succeeded? Shouldn't Caroline be dead too? Elena just looked at them bracing herself to be attacked. It was not as if she could run away. All of sudden the life came back into Rebekah. "Beks." Caroline said her voice filled with relief. "Klaus." Caroline went and crawled to her phone. Still having a slight buzz she dialed the number.

"I'm fine love," Klaus said in greeting, "Just keep an eye on Elena."

"Do I need to kill her now?" Caroline asked.

"Not yet," Klaus replied, "Her boyfriends still have some time."

"Come back," Caroline said into the phone, "Just please come back. If we have to die come be with me in our last moments."

"We are not dying let love," Klaus said, "I promised you a thousand years remember?"

"I remember," Caroline said, "I love you." They hung up.

K&C

"If you've come to plea for your life I'm sorry you've wasted you time," Esther said.

"What about Caroline?" Klaus asked his mother as she stood safe inside the circle with their brother, "She did nothing to you. Break the bond and let her live."

"I am afraid I cannot do that," Esther said, "Caroline will kill everyone in this town if you die, and then we both know she will take her own life. I am truly sorry for her, but I cannot risk her need for revenge."

K&C

"You can go, the spell is lifted," Caroline said to Elena a little later, "They were able to stop it."

"How?" Elena asked.

"The bloodline needed to be severed," Caroline said gently, "One of the witches had to die. Your friends mother is in transition."

"Abby?" Elena said shocked and Caroline nodded.

"Go home and give Bonnie some time to adjust," Caroline said.

"Home?" Elena said her eyes watering, "What home? My parents are dead, all of them. My brother is gone, and now my best friend won't ever forgive me."

"I'm sorry," Caroline said while Elena began to cry. Caroline walked over and hugged her. "You look tired." Elena nodded. "Do you want me to take you to the Boarding House?"

"I can't deal with them either," Elena said, "I am so tired of all of it."

"I'll take you back," Caroline said, "I'll stay with you..." She was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. When Klaus, Kol, and Elijah appeared Caroline ran over and literally jumped on Klaus wrapping her legs and arms around him. If had been a human he probably would have fallen from the force. She kissed him soundly.

"You're okay," Caroline said happily. "We're not dead."

"No," Klaus said, "They keep trying and they keep failing."

"Hmm..." Caroline said hugging him tighter. "I am going take Elena home, make sure she is okay," Caroline said finally letting go of him.

"Weren't you going to kill her an hour ago?" Kol asked.

"Yes," Caroline answered, "But we are all alive so now I don't have to."

K&C

"I'll stay here till you fall asleep," Caroline said to Elena.

"Is there a way to break your bond?" Elena asked. Caroline smiled softly. Elena was trying to save her from dying too if they kill Klaus.

"Elena if Klaus is dead I have no reason to live," Caroline told her, "Even if it were be broken and after killing everyone in sight out of the pain of his loss I will feel, I'll walk into the sun."

"You would give up your life for him?" Elena asked.

"He has my heart Elena," Caroline replied, "And no one can live without their heart."

K&C

"No," Caroline said after Elijah told her he was leaving, "No, stay please."

"We aren't really meant to be a family Caroline, not anymore," Elijah said, "At least there seems to be peace between us. Except for Finn of course."

"I'll miss you," Caroline said hugging him, "Promise to come back and see me."

"I promise," Elijah said and handed her a letter, "Give this to Elena for me."

"Okay," Caroline said.

"Goodbye Caroline," Elijah said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Caroline walked into the living room where Rebekah and Klaus were standing in front of the fire.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"It isn't over Caroline," Klaus said showing her the picture.

"Is that..." Caroline began. Klaus had taught her how to read the ancient language.

"Yes," Klaus answered, "The tree that can kill us."

….

**What did you think?**

**I'm I making Caroline too nice? Should I continue the Caroline and Elena friendship?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up you all rock.**

**Just watched _Immortals_ btw, does Joseph Morgan always play the bad guy? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing...**

**So this is all flashback and my own original storyline, I hope you like it!**

"She wants to save me," Caroline informed Klaus when she entered their room. "Elena seems to almost trust me. Told you."

"Yes I know," Klaus said rolling his eyes, "Being nice helps too. Earn their trust, get information, use it against them."

"I also have been invited in," Caroline reminded him. "I could snatch her up in a second. Too bad I like her, but I love you."

"Not at first," Klaus said smirking, "You didn't care for me at all."

"Well you didn't do it the right way," Caroline said.

_**Paris, 1658**_

"Here again?" Caroline said walking up to Klaus. "This is the third time this week."

"Your voice is so mesmerizing, love," Klaus said smiling his dimples coming into view, "It draws me in."

"Why?" Caroline said finally asking the question that had been eating away at her, "Why me? I am not the prettiest one here, I am not even the star."

"You have a light around you Caroline," Klaus said, "I have lived a long time in the dark."

"The dark?" Caroline said confused, "What do you mean?"

"Another time," Klaus replied, "I will see you tomorrow, love."

When Caroline went to bed that night she saw a blue box on her bed. She rolled her eyes. What was in it this time? A necklace? A broach? Caroline sighed and opened it. There was only a piece of paper. She enrolled it and saw it was a picture of her. It had a note on the bottom.

_By far the loveliest girl I have ever seen - Klaus _

Caroline couldn't stop the smile on her face. This was how she saw her? In the picture she looked beautiful. She had told him once she wasn't a prostitute. Would he still want her if he found out that she used to be?

K&C

"Hello Cara," A voice from behind Caroline said. She froze, "Cara" was the name she was known to the men she used to sell herself too. She had finished with all that.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said turning around. She didn't even recognize the face, they had all blended together. "You have the wrong person."

"I believe I do," He said coming closer, "I remember those pretty eyes."

"I don't do that anymore," Caroline told him, "Excuse me..." Caroline tried to get past him but the man blocked her path.

"Where are you going off to in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I am needed ba..." Caroline began.

"You are needed for other things too," He said cutting her off, "Come now, love." Love. Klaus called her that. When Klaus called her love it made her heart flutter, but when this man said it her heart went cold.

"No," Caroline said with as much force as she could. He laughed humorlessly.

"No?" He said with a sneer, "You are a prostitute. Girls like you never say no." With that he grabbed her arm and led her away from the crowd. She tried to call for help but with all the talking going on around no one heard her. Besides she was only a chorus girl.

K&C

"Again, really?" Rebekah asked her brother who was getting ready to go the opera. "You're pathetic."

"Maybe." Klaus said, "There is something about her, as if she could see past it all."

"That she wouldn't see you as a monster?" Rebekah asked and Klaus just looked at her. "Go on then."

Klaus entered the theater and looked for Caroline in the lobby where the cast were greeting the audience, but couldn't see her anywhere. He listened for her and heard Caroline's voice say, "Please...please let me go. No! No...get away from me...!" In a blink Klaus was gone. He opened the door of the coat closet and tore the man off of Caroline. Klaus's eyes were red and his fangs were out. He bit into the man's neck killing and throwing him aside. Klaus faced Caroline who was looking at him in horror. He was wrong it seems, she couldn't see past him. Klaus could only watch as her face turned from one of horror to one of relief. Caroline threw her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. Klaus stiffened in shock, but she didn't let go.

"You saved me," Caroline said and Klaus felt his shirt getting wet and knew she was crying. "Thank you." He finally let himself hug her back. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Can you take me home?" Caroline said, "Just take me home."

"Okay," Klaus said and she let go but her knees gave out and Klaus caught her and picked her up. Caroline's arms tightened around his neck. Looking around and seeing that no one had witnessed anything Klaus did as she asked and brought her home, his home.

"What is this Nik?" Rebekah asked as she opened the door letting her brother in.

"A man tried to force himself on her," Klaus told Rebekah.

"Did she see what you are?" Rebekah asked as Klaus laid Caroline down on the bed. She had fallen asleep somewhere between there and here.

"Yes," Klaus replied looking down at the blond girl, "She looked right at me, there was still blood on my lips then she..."

"She what?" Rebekah asked.

"She hugged me and thanked me for saving her," Klaus answered and Rebekah's eyes went wide.

"Thanked you?" Rebekah said shocked.

"Yes," Klaus said.

"You were right it seems," Rebekah said, "She is different."

"She looks like an angel," Klaus said.

Klaus was sketching by the fire when Caroline found him. She walked carefully into the room not wanting to disturb him.

"Feeling better Caroline?" He said not looking up.

"I could have been a lot worse," Caroline said coming closer, "Thank you again for what you did."

"I wasn't about to allow a women to be violated," Klaus said, "I am not that monstrous. Please have a seat." Klaus gestured to the chair in front of him. Caroline sat down and smiled tentatively at him. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked.

"Should I be?" Caroline said.

"Yes," Klaus said, "You should be terrified of me. Running through the streets yelling that monsters are among us."

"Because you have killed people?" Caroline asked and Klaus nodded, "Well then I am a monster too."

"Self defense?" Klaus asked.

"In a way, yes," Caroline answered.

"Do you know what I am Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"A...a vampire?" Caroline said hesitantly.

"Yes," Klaus said, "I kill for food and pleasure. Afraid now?"

"You saved me," Caroline said, "You gave me gifts and drew pictures of me. That man did not frighten me at all. Is that person gone?"

"No," Klaus answered.

"You confuse me, but I am not afraid," Caroline said and then asked, "Do you know what I am?"

"A girl who loves to sing? A girl who's whole face lights up when she smiles? A girl who's life hasn't been easy yet never lets it get her down?" Klaus asked, "That girl?"

"A girl who sold herself?" Caroline said.

"A girl who stopped, because she knew that wasn't the life she wanted to live," Klaus said, "You are stronger then you look."

"I am." Caroline said and then changing the subject asked, "What are you drawing?"

"You," Klaus said showing her the sketch. "Your face haunts me, love."

"Well it doesn't have to now," Caroline said, "Here." Caroline said moved her chair closer to the fire. "Better light right?"

"You want me to draw you?" Klaus asked and Caroline nodded. "All right, hold still."

Caroline fell asleep in the chair a little while later. Klaus picked her up and carried her to the bed again. Just as he was about to go he felt Caroline grab his wrist.

"Don't leave," Caroline said sleepily, "I don't want to be alone."

"Need not worry, love," Klaus said, "I am watching over you."

K&C

"Tell me more," Caroline said a couple nights later. She didn't feel safe at the opera house anymore and so Klaus offered her a room at his very large, obviously expensive apartment that he shared with his sister. Rebekah was in Italy at the moment shopping. Caroline didn't know that he had really sent his sister away so he could have some alone time with her, and every night Caroline would sit for him.

"I shouldn't," Klaus said as his pencil worked along with the paper, "We try and keep what we are secret, humans cannot know what it really out there."

"I won't tell," Caroline said leaning closer.

"Stop moving," Klaus said and Caroline sat still.

"Please," Caroline said trying again, "I won't tell a soul I swear."

"Meaningless words coming from a human my dear," Klaus said.

"Who would believe me?" Caroline asked.

"You would be surprised," Klaus replied.

"Fine, just tell me how old you are," Caroline pleaded wanting something.

"Alright I am over 650 years old," Klaus said and Caroline's eyes went wide.

"Wow," Caroline said, "All the things you must have seen. Lucky."

"Lucky in someways I suppose," Klaus said, "Cursed in others."

"The blood?" Caroline asked.

"The joy in the taking of the blood," Klaus answered, "I enjoy watching my victims scream. I like ripping their throats out until they are dead. I will do anything to get what I want, anything. Kill anyone without blinking. Take out entire families of those who cross me. Do not try and find noble qualities in me Caroline you won't find them. I might have saved you, but I have killed far more. Scared now?"

"No," Caroline said her gaze steady, "You're lonely too. I can see that in your eyes."

"That is enough for tonight," Klaus said putting his sketch pad down and getting up, "I have to go get a bite to eat."

"Do you have to kill every person you...eat from?" Caroline asked.

"No," Klaus replied and Caroline got up and walked close to him. She moved her hair out of the way exposing her neck. "What are you doing?"

"The least I can do for letting me stay with you," Caroline answered, "Go on, have at it."

"You are mad, Caroline," Klaus said with a chuckle.

"I am offering my blood to a vampire," Caroline said, "I know I am mad." She leaned her head back farther. "I also know you won't kill me."

"I should," Klaus said, "You know too much, I should kill you right now."

"I think that you have never had someone offer themselves to you like this," Caroline said, "Blindly, trustingly, go on, I dare you."

"You are playing with fire Caroline," Klaus warned her.

"No, I am playing with a vampire," Caroline said not backing down. He pushed her? She was going to push right back.

Klaus stared at the pretty white flesh being offered to him. She was right, no women had ever done this before. Sometimes they did after sex, their lust taking over their actions. Not like this. It had never been like this. His eyes went red and Klaus felt his fangs coming out. He couldn't resist anymore and pulled her to him then bit into her perfect neck. Caroline's hand gripped his arm as he drank from her. Klaus had drank a lot of blood in his life, fed from thousands of people, but no blood had ever tasted as sweet as Caroline's. Sweet Caroline.

K&C

"You are insane," Klaus said to Caroline who was looking at her neck in the mirror. "A normal person would be running and screaming."

"I am not a normal person," Caroline informed him. "I am tired though. Goodnight." Caroline walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to her room.

"That woman is bloody mad," Klaus said to himself as he to retired to his room.

"I heard that!" Caroline called out and Klaus laughed. For a human she had really good hearing.

K&C

One might think that after being alive for more then 600 years Klaus would know a lot about women, but the truth is he did not. He only cared about breaking the curse and women weren't high on his list of important things to worry about. He just turned on the charm or compelled women when he wanting someone to warm his bed and Tatia had been almost an obsession. He wanted to beat his brother and win her affections. Look how that had turned out. Klaus would never admit that at times women made him almost nervous...especially bold women.

"Aren't you tired of drawing my face?" Caroline asked.

"Never, not when it is such a beautiful face," Klaus replied and Caroline rolled her eyes. She bit her lip.

"Why don't you try drawing something else?" Caroline got up of the chair and looking into his eyes removed her dress. Klaus's eyes widened slightly. "This better?" Caroline sat back down and her pale skin almost seemed to glow in the firelight, but her eyes became dark. Trying hard not to show how much she affected him Klaus began to draw again. His eyes scanned her body as he drew every curve. Her voice broke him out of his daze.

"Let me see," She said getting up and walking over to him unashamed of her nakedness. Klaus showed her the drawing and she smiled. "You're amazing." Their faces were very close together and Klaus moving first closed the gap and kissed her. Caroline kissed back instantly. She took the paper off his lap and threw it to the ground. Klaus chuckled against her lips. They broke apart and Caroline helped him take off his shirt and then his trousers. She expected his skin to be cold but to her surprise it was warm.

"Scared yet?" Klaus asked sensing her hesitation.

"A little," Caroline admitted, "You?" Klaus didn't say anything and just kissed her again. She tightened her arms around his neck and using his vampire speed he ran to his room. Caroline laughed when she suddenly found herself being tossed on the bed. "This better be good, you do have 600 years of experience."

"Oh, love, the only thing you will be able to remember is my name when I am done with you," Klaus vowed and climbed on top of her.

"Think it might be the other way around," Caroline said with a smirk. She was always going to challenge him this one, and for once Klaus didn't mind at all.

K&C

Pillow talk was dangerous. Somehow Klaus found himself spilling everything to her. The curse, his family, what he really was. It all came out as if he was dying to confide in somebody. Caroline didn't say a word just listened quietly. When he was done he looked at her face knowing he would find pity or perhaps finally, fear. Her face was blank.

"You know kings and lords often told secrets to their mistresses," Klaus said when Caroline still didn't respond, "Then they would sell him out to his enemies."

"Would they now?" Caroline said with a yawn and then rested her head on his chest.

"So you have nothing to say?" Klaus asked.

"Thank you for telling me," Caroline replied and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Now let's get some sleep. With a life like yours you must be tired."

K&C

Klaus knew for sure he could trust her after she killed her first vampire. They were walking home from the theater when Klaus was jumped by two vampires and a third one was waiting around the corner. He pushed Caroline out of the way and attacked the first one not know there was someone coming up behind him. Caroline snuck up on said person taking the dagger out from underneath her dress. She stabbed him in the back and then slit his throat. It didn't kill him but it brought him down. Caroline grabbed the man's sword and cut his head off with it. Klaus who had finished off the other two could only stare at the young mortal girl who had taken down a vampire twice her size. No one should ever underestimate her. Caroline then starting laughing.

"I did it!" Caroline said with a bright smile, "Did you see me?"

"I saw you," Klaus said. As if she couldn't surprise him more, here she was excited that she had killed a vampire. "But don't do that again, you could have gotten yourself killed."

"How could I?" Caroline said walking back over to him, "I am with you, I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"I won't," Klaus said, "You are the only good thing in the world."

_**Mystic Falls, 2012**_

"Glad you gave into me?" Klaus asked.

"Never regretted for a second," Caroline answered, "I would take nothing back. I never regretted going home with you. Not many people can say they have an epic love story like ours. One that lasts for centuries."

"What about when you leave again?" Klaus asked.

"I never really leave, my love," Caroline replied, "I am here." Caroline put her hand on Klaus's heart. "Always here. Many people say you are heartless but that is not true. You have mine."

….

**What did you think? Like the back story? Any other flashbacks you would like to see? Let me know! Any specific era? **

**I am not good at sexy scenes...I am trying though! **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, everything!**

**I am stuck with no internet connection so I am at the library, if not an update wouldn't have been till at least Sunday. Reviews make it better! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing...**

**More flashbacks! This one is a little more spread out...**

_**-1658-**_

"Three months Nik," Rebekah said to her brother, "That is a new record for you. I figured once you had her you would throw her out and move on." Klaus didn't say anything so Rebekah went on, "You're going to turn her aren't you?"

"She wants me to," Klaus said, "Won't stop pestering me about it."

"Why are you hesitating?" Rebekah asked, "You obviously enjoy her."

"Caroline has such a pure and loving heart, I can't turn her into a monster." Klaus said his jaw tight. "I won't."

"She is going to die one day Nik," Rebekah reminded him, "You might want to think about that."

K&C

"Hello Caroline," Rebekah said sitting down next to her in the parlor, "We haven't had a chance to talk."

"I didn't think you wanted too," Caroline said, "You don't seem to care for me very much." Rebekah had been indifferent to her and had not reached out to Caroline in the weeks she had been here. For the most part Rebekah ignored her.

"I am the jealous type Caroline," Rebekah told her, "I am not used to sharing my brother."

"He loves you a lot," Caroline said, "He tells me stories about when you were kids."

"Really?" Rebekah said shocked. Klaus never shared anything personal with anyone, and if he did he compelled them to forget it.

"Yes," Caroline said, "You all seemed very happy then. I am sorry for what happened to you. To be turned against your will...I can think of nothing worse."

"I thought you wanted to be a vampire?" Rebekah asked.

"I do," Caroline replied, "But it will be my choice. You didn't get one."

"So you want to become a vampire to spend eternity with my brother? Really? He can be a bit of a bastard," Rebekah said and Caroline laughed.

"It's the dimples," Caroline said still grinning. "Something about them..." Rebekah was laughing now too. "As for eternity...who knows? I might even get a sister out of it." Rebekah's eyes widened. "I don't have a family Rebekah, but I think I might have found one." Rebekah knew then why Klaus wanted her so much. Her heart could see past anything, and in truth was as lonely as they were. She could love them.

"You won't like Kol very much, and I don't know about Finn," Rebekah said, "But Elijah, you'll like him. Did you have any siblings?" Rebekah thought it was an innocent question.

"A brother," Caroline replied, "I killed him. I have no family because I killed mine, and I am human. Think I can't handle being a vampire now?"

"Why did you kill them?" Rebekah asked.

"My brother raped me and my father did nothing to stop it," Caroline answered her face blank, "But that was a long time ago. We all have demons Rebekah. Human or vampire. Some just live longer with theirs."

"If he doesn't turn you I will," Rebekah vowed, "You will be good for this family."

K&C

"I do bad things Caroline," Klaus said pacing in front her, "You say you want to spend forever with me, but can you handle it? I kill people who get in my way. Wipe out entire families of those who cross or betray me."

"Stop making me try and hate you," Caroline said stepping in front of him, "It isn't going to work. I know exactly who and what you are. I am not running. You will do anything to get what you want, and it is okay to want me too."

K&C

"Do I have to kill them?" Caroline asked. Caroline was going to feed herself for the first time. Klaus had always brought her the blood and humans to feed on before. Klaus was attempting to show her how to do it herself.

"No," Klaus replied, "If you want to go ahead, human life means little now that you are a vampire Caroline." Caroline played with her necklace, the one that protected her from the sun.

"Okay," Caroline said looking around into the crowd, "Oh um...she looks nice."

"Go for it love," Klaus said and Caroline walked hesitantly towards the girl.

"Can you come with me?" Caroline said looking directly into the girls eyes, "I want to show you something." The girl obediently followed and the three went behind the opera house.

"Just bite her," Klaus said and Caroline bit her lip.

"Am I going to get blood all over me?" Caroline asked, "This is a new dress."

"I will buy you a new one," Klaus said stopping himself from rolling his eyes. "Bite her." Caroline nodded and taking a deep breath pulled the girl towards her and sunk her teeth into the girls neck. Caroline closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of the warm blood going down her throat. She slammed the girl into the wall as she continued to drink from her. Caroline heard Klaus call her name but she didn't care. All she cared about was the blood. When there was no more left Caroline let go and the girl dropped to the ground, dead.

"I killed her," Caroline said with a gasp not taking her eyes off the dead body, "I couldn't stop."

"You're new," Klaus said, "It will get easier."

"What do I do with the body?" Caroline asked.

"I'll take care of it," Klaus said, "Now go along and change, I'm sorry love but you did get blood on your dress." Caroline nodded but first leaned down next to the body.

"Be at peace," Caroline whispered and then in a flash she was gone.

She got better. She no longer killed everyone she drank from. Of course sometimes Caroline slipped up. Klaus told her that the guilt of taking a life would go away, and it had lessened, but it was still there in the back of her mind. There was also guilt about the fact that every time Caroline took a life she got this jolt in her stomach. She liked it. Killing was so easy and at times, fun.

Caroline and Klaus were feeding on a pair of twins. Klaus drank faster then her, and because it had been a while, drained the girl. Not that it mattered. Caroline felt the heartbeat get weaker and this was the signal that she should stop if she wanted the girl to live. But she couldn't. Caroline kept drinking. When the girl went limp Caroline dropped her and licked her lips.

"I want more," Caroline said, "I need more."

"We need to get rid of the bodies first love," Klaus said, "We can't have them piling up."

"I want more now," Caroline said and Klaus smirked. He found it fascinating how she could go from sweet Caroline to a bloodthirsty animal. In a flash she was on his lap facing him. "You smell nice."

"Thank you darling," Klaus said and Caroline sniffed his neck.

"I remember how good you tasted when you fed me your blood to change me," Caroline said into his neck. "May I?" Klaus just looked at her for a moment then laughed.

"Have at it," Klaus said and she sunk her fangs into his neck. A moment later Klaus flipped them over so Caroline was beneath him. "As long as you return the favor." Caroline exposed her neck and he bit her as well. They drank from each other, the dead bodies on the ground forgotten. It was the most intense feeling they had ever experienced. They literally felt like one. The clothes came off next, ripping and clawing at each other. Blood was everywhere, scratches on his back, bruises on her hips. They would heal of course, but Caroline felt like the animal she had been turned into. It felt amazing.

_**-1697-**_

40 years she had been with him, by his side, on his arm. Caroline had always felt secure. Everyone knew that Caroline was Klaus's favorite and she had never felt threatened. Until she met her. She was beautiful and Caroline hated her instantly. Rebekah had told Caroline about Tatia. Caroline didn't think of it much at first. It was 600 years ago after all. Klaus had loved Tatia, and told her that often. Yet in 40 years Klaus had never said those words to Caroline. She knew a women named Katerina Petrova had been Tatia's doppelganger, but when she finally saw her Caroline felt like she had been punched. Katerina was beautiful. Flawless. She had perfect olive skin and long flowing curly brown hair. Caroline felt hideous. Of course Klaus couldn't love her, not when he had loved a girl who looked like that once.

"I have heard of you," Katerina said with a smirk, "Klaus's little pet."

"Caroline," Caroline corrected her, "I am a person, not a pet."

"You follow him blindly and walk three steps behind him like one," Katerina said. "A plaything then, is that better then pet? Just his plaything, easily tossed away."

"He is not going to toss me away," Caroline her voice hard, "And I am not the one he is trying to kill. I wouldn't stick around."

"Klaus is in London," Katerina said, "I have eyes everywhere."

"He will be back in three days," Caroline told her.

"And I will be long gone," Katerina assured the blonde. "I have been wanting to meet you though. I thought the girl must be pretty special to capture Klaus's attention, but I don't see it."

"What?" Caroline said, no one had been this rude to her in a long time. But yet no one dared to cross Klaus. No one messed with her because of Klaus. Not because Caroline was Caroline, but because of who her lover was.

"It must be the sex then," Katerina said, "From what I heard you have a lot of experience in that area. I have had him too, you know. He might have wanted to kill me, but Klaus did enjoy me for a while. Must have been my pretty face."

"Go away Katerina," Caroline said trying to hold her hurt feelings in.

"Caroline is such a nasty common name," Katerina said getting up, "Tatia however, that is a beautiful, strong name. Goodbye Caroline."

Caroline ripped the throat out of anyone she came in contact with on her walk back home. No wonder Klaus didn't love her. She was weak, lived in his shadow. The second she got home Caroline began packing. She needed to get out of here. The longer she stayed the angrier she got. Was she only a pet to him? Why was he with her? She wasn't as pretty as Katerina or as cleaver as Rebekah. The only special thing about Caroline was Klaus. Caroline always done everything he asked of her. Did he even notice? Did he even care? Well she wasn't going to live like this anymore. Caroline was no plaything.

K&C

"Caroline!" Klaus called out as he entered the room, "I'm back! Want to get someone to eat? I am starving." The place was quiet. "Caroline?" He searched each room until he came into their bedroom and saw the bracelet he had given her long ago on the bed with a note.

_Niklaus,_

_ Too long my life has been defined by you. It seems at times I am only your playing. I need to be your equal, not your follower. I leave you now to do this and please do not try and find me. I haven't asked for much. I know I can't make you love me, but I can make you respect me. First however I need to respect myself. We will meet again someday that I promise. _

_ Caroline_

Caroline had left him. Klaus didn't move for several minutes. He threw the blue box against the wall leaving a hole. It shouldn't hurt this much. He had grown so accustomed to her. It was Caroline's face that Klaus had woken up to for the last four decades. She would make him laugh when no one else could. How could she be gone? Klaus saw another note on the nightstand. He picked it up.

_Plant the seed and the tree will grow. _

_ Kat_

"Katerina," Klaus sneered. Katerina, who was standing in the shadows under his bedroom window smirked when she heard him scream. Her plan had worked. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

K&C

"Caroline!" Rebekah said upon seeing her. It had been five years with no word from her. Caroline smiled and then compelled the person next to her to leave. "You are getting better with at that."

"I have had to fend for myself," Caroline said with a shrug.

"Why did you just leave like that?" Rebekah asked. "What did Katerina say to you?"

"Things to make me feel bad about myself and leave Klaus," Caroline said motioning for Rebekah to sit down, "Which worked."

"I thought you loved him?" Rebekah asked.

"I do, with all my heart," Caroline answered, "But I was known as his mistress and nothing else. I was his pet."

"No you weren't," Rebekah assured her.

"Well it felt that way," Caroline said, "I need to be his equal Bechs. So you can't tell him where I am, not yet. I need to walk on my own two feet."

"I understand," Rebekah said and then went on, "My brother is here, Elijah. I am having supper with him tonight, you should come."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked and Rebekah nodded.

"Yes," Rebekah said and they got up, "Caroline don't take too long to find yourself, my brother seems a little lost without you."

_**-1711-**_

Klaus was surrounded by women. They were all batting their eyelashes and standing a little too close. Klaus smiled and was trying to figure out which girl to take home tonight. The blondes were out. They reminded him too much of her. Caroline. He had respected her wishes and not sought her out, no matter how much it pained him not to. Caroline had never held him back, so he could give her the same courtesy.

"There you are!" A voice from behind him said. All heads turned to the beautiful blond walking towards them. She wasn't just beautiful. She had an air around her, a confidence. She filled any room she walked into, all eyes were on her. She was stunning.

"Caroline?" Klaus said in awe.

"Miss me?" Caroline said with a grin.

"Always," Klaus said and kissed her. "You came back."

"I will always come back, my love," Caroline said leaning her forehead against his, "Always."

…..

**What did you think? **

**The first time they separated wasn't because of a fight, but because Caroline needed her independence. I thought that was a nice twist. Did you like that Katherine was the one that caused it? Now you know why Caroline hates her so much. **

**I want to have a big fight scene, but I don't know what could cause it. Any ideas? **

**Thanks for all the reviews and reading it and everything. It is amazing thank you! **

**And a shout out to **_BlueJean452, __maevelin_,_S__ome Stranger keeps starring_** for their requests, I hope you liked it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing...**

_"You had magic?" Caroline said shocked._

_ "Yes," Rebekah said and then went on, "But it was taken away when I became a vampire. I loved it though. I felt connected to everything around me. I could move things with my mind, and was starting to learn spells. For years after I was turned it felt like a part of me was missing. But I eventually had to get over the fact that I was no longer a witch and embrace the new gifts I had been given. Speed, strength, the ability to have control over ones mind. I do miss magic though." Caroline took her hand and Rebekah squeezed it. _

The phone was ringing.

"Whoever it is get them to stop or I will kill them." Klaus said and Caroline snickered. She lifted Klaus's arm from around her and grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up. Seeing it was Elena, Caroline answered.

"Hey Elena, whats up?" Caroline said into the phone.

"I need your help." Elena said from the other line, "It's Bonnie, her mother is in transition and is having a rough time. I can't ask Damon or Stefan to help because they are the reason Abby is a vampire. She needs some guidance, can you help me?" Caroline smiled to herself. Elena asking her for help? One day Caroline might ask Elena to return the favor. Might even be able to save her family.

"Sure," Caroline said, "I'll do whatever I can. I can swing by their house a little later."

"Thank you," Elena said and they hung up.

"What was that about?" Klaus asked his voice still thick with sleep. He had gone for a run last night and had gotten home quite late. Klaus was even more grumpy when he didn't get his beauty rest.

"Elena needs help with her witch friend," Caroline replied as she got dressed, "I am hanging out with Rebekah this morning, but I will go over later. Go back to sleep." Klaus nodded and closed his eyes, but then he grabbed her waist and she fell back onto the bed. Caroline giggled realized and she might be a little late to meet Rebekah by the bridge.

K&C

"Damon and those humans are here," Caroline whispered to Rebekah. Rebekah smirked but didn't say anything. They weren't going to mention the tree in case of being overheard. "Apparently we are putting our noses in places they don't belong."

"Perhaps we just need to remind them that we were here first," Rebekah said, "By about 800 years." Rebekah then noticed Sage, "Caroline come on." Rebekah and Caroline made their way over to Sage and Damon. "Look what the cat dragged in," Rebekah said to Sage.

"Easy there Rebekah," Damon said, "She used to beat men for sport."

"And we were trained by Klaus," Caroline reminded him, "Who do you think would win that fight?"

"Rebekah, Caroline, what a happy surprise," Sage said. Caroline had only seen Sage a couple times over the centuries. This was Finn's one true love. Obviously he didn't feel the same way. If he did he would have called to inform her that he was about to die.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked.

"Well I heard Finn was finally free from that casket your rage-alcoholic brother Klaus carted him around in," Sage replied.

"Careful Sage," Caroline warned, "And Finn isn't here," Caroline said knowing what Sage was thinking, "He left and didn't tell us where he was going."

"He probably went looking for me," Sage said and Rebekah laughed.

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you," Rebekah said.

"I doubt that," Sage said and Caroline and Damon looked at each other. This cat-fight would be fun to see.

"Finn didn't mention you," Caroline said, "I asked him what he was going to do now that he was free and he said, learn how to use a cell phone."

"And how to steal you away from Klaus," Rebekah added and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Flirts the lot of them." Caroline said, which was true. Kol had come onto her a number of times, and Finn had flirted a little. But it was mostly playful banter like the kind Caroline had with Elijah.

"Well sorry you came all this way for nothing," Rebekah said with a slight pout, "Let's go." The two walked away, but not without hearing Sage call Rebekah a bitch.

"I actually have to leave now," Caroline said, "I have to do something today."

"Okay," Rebekah said, "I am going to hang out here for a little while longer."

"See you at home," Caroline said and then she was gone.

K&C

"Rebekah and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore," Sage said to Damon as they walked through the woods, "But they _loved_ Caroline who actually was a whore." Damon didn't say anything. "Oh god please tell me you aren't infatuated with Caroline too."

"No," Damon said, "She just could have killed me a couple times but didn't. I sure as hell would have. Plus Elena likes her. They are even friends."

"Be careful," Sage advised, "It is the sweet ones you need to watch out for."

"Barbie doesn't seem all that cunning," Damon said and Sage said nothing. Apparently they didn't know Caroline as well as they thought they did. She might be sweet, but she would do anything or kill anyone to save the people she loves.

K&C

Caroline knocked on the witches door. She must be nuts, but she needed Elena on her side if she wanted to save Klaus and her family. It wouldn't hurt to get the witch on her side too. It might be pretty easy considering Bonnie is probably really pissed at Elena and really needed a friend. Bonnie answered.

"Hi," Caroline said carefully, "I brought you something." Caroline showed her the cooler full of blood bags. "I got plenty so she should be okay for a while."

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked still not coming outside.

"Elena called," Caroline replied, "She thought you might need some help. I had to go through this too you know."

"Why should I trust you?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Klaus was going to kill you for attacking him, but I convinced him to let you live," Caroline answered, "In a way you owe me your life. But that isn't the point. Your Mum needs help. I can give you that." Bonnie finally came out.

"I made her a daylight ring." Bonnie said looking over at her mother who was standing in the garden, "I don't think she has been taking this very well, she has been standing there all morning."

"It's only been a few days since she turned," Caroline said looking over at her, "It takes some adjusting, especially if you weren't prepared for it. Come on." The two girls walked over to Bonnie's mother.

"Abby?" Caroline said, "Why don't you come get something to drink? It will make you feel better."

"I can't feel anything," Abby said hurt evident in her voice. She was staring at the garden. Caroline knew what she meant. She no longer had a connection with the earth.

"Rebekah, she was a witch too," Caroline told her, "Not as powerful as you, but she was just starting to learn the craft. She told me how much she loved to do that levitation thing. Then she got turned and the magic she had just started to control and learn was gone. It crushed her."

"How did she deal with it?" Bonnie asked.

"It took a long time," Caroline replied, "This won't all be okay overnight, but it will get there." Abby said nothing just walked back into the house.

"I don't know how to help her," Bonnie said and Caroline rubbed her arm.

"I'll help you," Caroline said, "Don't lose faith Bonnie." Bonnie smiled tentatively at her. Caroline could sense Bonnie was letting her guard down. Fantastic.

K&C

After Caroline yelled at Abby's foster son Jamie her phone rang and she excused herself and went to answer it.

"Hello Elena," Caroline said.

"How is it going?" Elena asked.

"Alright," Caroline replied, "As well as it can be."

"Bonnie won't return any of calls." Elena said,

"She is still a little mad," Caroline told her, "This isn't easy. Especially for a witch who just lost all her powers. Bonnie just has a lot on her mind."

"I get it, but something awful has happened to Rick," Elena said.

"Whats happened?" Caroline asked.

"You know all the council members that have been getting killed?" Elena asked.

"Yes, you thought Klaus did it even when I told you that he did not," Caroline replied a little testy.

"Sorry about that, but we think it has to do with Rick's ring," Elena explained, "Since a Bennett made it we thought that Bonnie or Abby might have an idea what is going on. I really need her help."

"Okay," Caroline said, "I'll let her know."

"Thanks," Elena said and hung up. Caroline walked even father away and called Klaus.

"Hello Love," Klaus answered, "Still helping out the witch?"

"Yes," Caroline said, "Elena also just told me that the person that has been killing all the council members is that history teacher you possessed. Apparently that ring of his is driving him mad."

"Thanks for the update," Klaus said.

"Rebekah still working on the tree?" Caroline asked, "I am sure she told you Sage was in town."

"Yes, and still obsessed with Finn," Klaus said, "I really never saw why."

"Hopefully her obsession will work out in our favor," Caroline said.

"I have to go Rebekah is trying to steal a gift from Queen Victoria." Klaus said and then hung up.

K&C

"I don't want to," Jamie said not taking the glass of blood Caroline was trying to get him to drink, "Will it turn me into a vampire?" Caroline had been invited in after Abby bit Jamie.

"No," Caroline assured him, "Only if you were to die in the next day or so. Be careful. Besides you are lucky it is me healing you."

"And why is that?" Jamie asked.

"It has been said by some that my blood is the sweetest blood they ever tasted," Caroline answered with a smile, "Sweet Caroline, what did you really think the song was about?" Jamie laughed.

"Here," Caroline said, "It's okay." Jamie nodded and finally took the glass and drank it.

K&C

"He's fine, nothing a little vampire blood won't fix," Caroline said coming up to the mother and daughter, "That's another good thing about being a vampire, someone gets hurt you can help them in a pinch."

"Thank you," Abby said.

"There _are_ some perks," Caroline said.

"What about when I have to watch everyone I love die?" Abby asked.

"You get to watch them have full happy lives," Caroline replied. "And if they have children you will see them have full happy lives. You will watch over your family Abby. You might not have magic, but you will be able to guide your descendents that do."

"You make is sound so simple," Abby said and Caroline laughed.

"It takes years for things to become clear, and well, I was ready for this life," Caroline told her, "I chose to become a vampire, you didn't get a choice. But you did save someone's life. Elena would be dead right now if you hadn't have been turned. So we should just be thankful that we are all alive, well in some sense."

"How old are you?" Abby asked and Caroline grinned.

"Old," Caroline replied, "Just in a young looking body. On another note Elena called, she needs your help."

K&C

"I'll stay with her till you come back," Caroline said to Bonnie who was on her way to help Rick.

"Thanks for your help Caroline," Bonnie said sincerely and Caroline smiled.

"Anytime, I just have to let him know I am going to be a little late." Caroline said and gave Bonnie a pat on the arm before walking away. Caroline smirked and got her phone out. Once she knew she was out of hearing range Caroline dialed.

"Love?" Caroline said when Klaus answered, "I made another friend. And this time she is a witch. Did Rebekah burn the wood?"

"Yes," Klaus said, "They keep trying and failing."

"Sage there?" Caroline asked and Klaus sighed.

"Yes, for a bit at least," Klaus said, "Figured I owed her one for giving Rebekah the heads up."

"I think I can break the bond between you and Finn," Caroline said, "Convince them to save me, and everything that happens to me happens to you."

"They will never believe that you will betray me," Klaus pointed out.

"True," Caroline said, "But I have some debts to cash in now. I expect them to pay up. After all they keep inviting me in. I'll be home in a bit."

"See you soon my love," Klaus said and with that they hung up. Humans. Somehow they think they can outwit them. Katerina said it right once, _"Klaus is smarter then all of you."_

…_... _

**What did you think? Did I change Caroline too much by making her a little more cunning?**

**I know no Klaus and Caroline interaction really, but I did give you a sweet scene.**

**I don't know if Rebekah had the witch gene, but for the sake of the story lets just say she did it just wasn't that developed. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, faving everything! **

**It is annoying me a teeny bit how Candice is so anti-Klaus/Caroline. Yeah he is evil and has done bad things, but doesn't she realize this is the most popular ship right now? Even beating out Delena. If you ask me she needs to stop fighting it, this is obviously what the fans want right? **


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing...**

"_Where is Abby?" Bonnie asked as soon as she entered the house. Caroline looked at her sadly._

_ "She's gone," Caroline answered gently, "She was afraid she was going to hurt you."_

_ "What?" Bonnie said her voice cracking. "She left? How...how could she?"_

_ "She is trying to protect you," Caroline said, "In her mind this is the only way."_

_ "But..." Bonnie said her eyes watering. Soon she began to cry. Caroline came over and hugged her. After a moment's hesitation Bonnie hugged her back._

_ "Shh..." Caroline said rubbing the witch's back, "Shh...everything is going to be okay." After Bonnie finally calmed down Caroline led the tired girl to her bed. "I'll stay with you till you fall asleep." Bonnie nodded and smiled. _

_ "Thank you Caroline," Bonnie said and Caroline smiled softly. _

_ "Goodnight," Caroline said and began to hum the song her mother had sung to her when she couldn't sleep. Bonnie's eyes drifted shut. After she was asleep Caroline made her way home. She caught Klaus up on everything,_

_ "Mission accomplished," Caroline said with a smirk. She now had Elena and Bonnie looking out for her well being. Fantastic. _

K&C

The next day Bonnie and Elena were at Elena's house discussing the strange blond vampire who had showed them so much kindness.

"I can't kill her Elena," Bonnie said to her friend, "I can't."

"I don't want too either," Elena said, "But Caroline is connected to Klaus. When we bound them together as one she was part of that." Esther had explained what had happened to Caroline when Finn staked her and Caroline was brought back to life.

"Then I will need to break the bond," Bonnie said. "She...she was there you know? Caroline tried to help my mother when she didn't have to. I have never met a vampire like her. Even Stefan..."

"Caroline was never able to turn her emotions off," Elena told her, "She said she feels everything."

"Do you have anything of hers?" Bonnie asked. Elena thought for a moment and then her eyes brightened. Elena got up and went to her closet and threw a dress at Bonnie.

"What's this?" Bonnie asked.

"Channel," Elena answered.

_"Here," Caroline said handing Elena a dress, "Wear this when we are out shopping. The jeans and t-shirt look is so over." _

_ "What's this?" Elena asked._

_ "Channel," Caroline answered, "I already wore it twice so you can keep it and wear it when we go out again. I can't be seen with someone who looks like they shop at Sears." Elena rolled her eyes._

"Perfect, since this used to belong to her it will work," Bonnie said, "Now we need something of Klaus's. Think Stefan might have something?"

"I'll see," Elena said and then got her phone out. 10 minutes later Stefan showed up with a lighter.

"Klaus gave this to me in the twenties," Stefan said and Bonnie took it, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Bonnie said, "I don't usually get along that well with vampires, but Caroline is the kind of person you want around."

"She will kill all of us after we kill Klaus," Stefan pointed out. Bonnie and Elena shared a look.

"We have a plan for that too," Bonnie told him, "But let's start with this."

She set candles all around Elena's living room and began to chant the spell that would break Klaus and Caroline's bond. Caroline would still be an "Original" and be able to compel other vampires and not die by traditional ways, but now if one of the Mikealson's were killed Caroline would still live.

On the other end of town Caroline was laughing with Rebekah and Klaus when all of sudden Caroline's and Klaus's hearts felt like they were on fire. They both but their hands to their chests, but soon the pain was over.

"What was that?" Caroline asked, "Do you think Kol, Elijah, or Finn got daggered?" Caroline remembered the feeling from before when one of the siblings got daggered.

"No," Klaus said, "If they did Rebekah would be too. Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine," Caroline said, "I'm fine." It was true, Caroline felt fine, but what had just happened?

K&C

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked, "Kill me?"

"You have a death wish fine," Klaus said to his brother, "Pathetic, but fine. The thing is I am not going to let you take the rest of us down with you. Also if we die so does Caroline, and no one threatens Caroline." Klaus grabbed Finn and threw him against the wall knocking him out.

K&C

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us..." Stefan began but was cut off by a ring. Elena got out her phone and her eyes went wide. "Who is it?"

"It's Caroline," Elena said, "Should I answer it?"

"Yes," Damon said.

"Hey Caroline," Elena said into the phone trying to keep her voice even.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked from the other line.

"What?" Elena said trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

"Becks and Klaus are out and I am bored," Caroline told her, "Want to get coffee or something?"

"Coffee?" Elena said as the men all around her listened intently.

"Yeah," Caroline said cheerfully, "Up for it?"

"I can't sorry," Elena said and Caroline sighed.

"Which brother is it?" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena said.

"Which brother is trying to get with you now?" Caroline asked again, "I swear you Petrova's...can't you pick just one?"

"Caroline," Elena said sternly.

"Sorry," Caroline said, "Talk to you later, but I would pick Stefan." They hung up. Elena looked at the boys. Her eyes were filled with guilt.

"None of that," Damon said, "You already saved Caroline, you can't suddenly feel pity for the rest of them. Now back to the plan..."

"Yep they are up to something." Caroline said to Klaus as they talked on the phone a minute later. "Elena was defiantly hiding something. Her voice was practically shaking when she talked to me."

"Think you can get Bonnie to help break the bond?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Caroline said, "She owes me."

K&C

Caroline heard a loud crash which meant Klaus was back. Caroline put down the magazine she had been reading and ran down the stairs. She saw Klaus and Rebekah standing while Finn was on the ground.

"If you want to fight take it outside," Caroline reminded them. She didn't want a repeat of the Klaus and Elijah fight. "Hello Finn, nice to see you again. I take you are not so willing to help?"

"I am not going to, and you can't force me," Finn said.

"Oh I mostly likely could," Klaus said.

"We thought it best we do it my way," Caroline said cutting in, "Without all the fighting and my nice things getting destroyed. There is someone who is anxious to see you." With that Sage came into view. Finn got up and they embraced. Caroline smiled while Klaus looked like he wanted to gag. Rebekah then said she had unfinished business with Damon and made her exit. Sage and Finn left too saying they were going to take a walk.

"Are you going to need my blood too?" Caroline asked after they left.

"No," Klaus answered, "You are connected directly to me, and it is only because of that you are connected to my siblings."

"Time to go get Bonnie," Caroline said and then she heard a loud grunt.

"I'll be right back," Klaus said going to investigate and Caroline nodded.

K&C

"Klaus sent me." Caroline said as soon as Bonnie opened the door, "I think you know why."

"I unlinked you from Klaus," Bonnie told her, "When they die you will still be alive. I saved you." That must be what Caroline felt this morning.

"Yes, and I thank you for that," Caroline said and she took Bonnie's hand. "But I need you to save him. I know there is a spell in your book that can unlink them."

"Caroline..." Bonnie started but Caroline cut her off.

"Bonnie please," Caroline begged, "Don't make this hard, just break the link and everything will be fine. You want to protect those you love, I get that. But you are trying to kill my love." Caroline put her hand on her heart, "My love. Don't take him away from me, I beg you." Bonnie just stared at her for a moment. Caroline looked so...young. Caroline's eyes watered, "For 350 years I have loved him. Far longer then any of you have loved. You have loved Jeremy for what, a year? That is nothing."

"He has to be stopped Caroline," Bonnie said, "Klaus has killed too many people."

"Then so will I!" Caroline cried. "I will rip this town apart Bonnie. I will kill everyone you love for taking away mine. But it doesn't have to be like that. Just save him and no one will get hurt."

"No one will get hurt?" Bonnie asked.

"I will make sure everyone is safe, just as long as you save Klaus," Caroline replied. "Please." Bonnie nodded and followed Caroline to the Mikealson Mansion.

Klaus gave Bonnie vials of all the Orginal's blood. She took them and poured all the blood unto a single cup then began she to chant. Caroline took Klaus's hand as they waited for the spell to work. Bonnie's chats got louder and the flames of the candles went higher. The blood on the table began to separate.

"It worked," Bonnie said after she was done. "The link is severed."

"Thank you," Caroline said and tentatively hugged her. Bonnie hugged back for a moment then let go.

"Damon," Bonnie said, "I saw him. You promised me Caroline."

"I know," Caroline said nodding. "I'll walk you out and I will set Damon free." By the time the got to the door Caroline's eyes were tearing up again.

"Caroline?" Bonnie said putting a hand on her arm.

"I have left him so many times," Caroline said through her tears, "But he has never left me. I always come back though, but the thought of him leaving me forever...oh god." Caroline ran back into the house and threw herself on Klaus like she had before. Her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"It's alright my love," Klaus said soothingly, "I'm fine. We are all fine." Once Caroline had calmed down he set her back on her feet. She hugged him tightly again not wanting to ever let go when she remembered something. Caroline walked into the room where Damon was being held.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked as Caroline went over and set Damon free. He fell to the floor.

"Keeping my promise," Caroline said looking down at the baby vampire. "I promised Bonnie that if she saved you that no one would get hurt. Give him some blood and tell Stefan we are keeping him hostage until we get those stakes back." Caroline crouched down so she was eye level with Damon. "This is what, the third time I could have let you die? You owe me now Damon, and I collect." With that Caroline walked away but she stopped in the doorway, "Oh and Damon? Mess with my sister again and I will kill you, promise or no promise." Rebekah cracked a smile. Caroline made her way up the stairs and when she got to her room laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

_Caroline was tracing pattern's on Klaus's chest and her nails just grazed his ribs. Klaus automatically flinched. Caroline did it again and he moved away even more. Her eyes went wide._

_ "You're ticklish!" Caroline said grinning_

_ "I most certainly am not," Klaus said calmly, but when Caroline tickled his ribs again Klaus cracked a smile. _

_ "This is wonderful!" Caroline said excitedly, "The big bad wolf is ticklish!" Caroline then attacked him tickling his ribs and making him laugh. Laugh so hard his stomach hurt. He had never laughed like this before in his 650 years. _

Caroline woke up smiling and she heard someone enter the room. She smiled at Klaus who smiled back. She patted the bed and he went and laid next to her. Klaus wanted to tell her about his fight with Rebekah and the fact that if an Original dies their entire line does, Caroline included, but he didn't want to bother her with anymore distressing news tonight. For now he would let her sleep.

K&C

"If anyone can keep that deal Caroline can," Bonnie said to Elena, Stefan, and Damon. "She promised to keep everyone I loved safe if I saved her love. Look she already let Damon go."

"Yeah and then said no matter what deal she made with you she would kill me if I messed with Rebekah," Damon pointed out.

"You played Rebekah Damon," Bonnie reminded him, "Yes to get information you needed, but I am still certain you hurt her feelings. Caroline is looking out for her."

"What are we supposed to do about them now?" Damon asked, "We can't go after Originals because then all vampires die."

"Move on I guess," Stefan said with a shrug, "At least if Caroline keeps her promise."

K&C

"Are you going to keep your promise?" Klaus asked. The two were sitting up in bed sometime later.

"As long as they play nice so will we," Caroline replied, "But you, Elijah, Rebekah, even Kol, you will always come first for me. I will always look after my family. Always."

"And forever," Rebekah said from the doorway and they looked over at her. "Always and forever." Caroline smiled and patted the bed on the other side of her. Rebekah went over to the bed and sat down.

"It was your own fault for sleeping with him," Caroline said and Rebekah smacked her arm, "Really? Damon Salvatore?"

"Kol ruined my chances with Matt so I had to improvise," Rebekah said with a shrug. Klaus got up.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"Away from the girl talk," Klaus said walking out of the room. When he was finally out of range of hearing the gossip coming from his bedroom Klaus got out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Just wanted to let you know that the witch broke the link," Klaus told the person, "But they did kill Finn."

"Finn is dead?" The remorse was clear in the person's voice.

"Yes," Klaus answered, "He wanted us all to die Elijah. I shouldn't be saddened by his death."

"Finn was our brother Niklaus," Elijah said, "You spent more then two decades as normal brothers, those years count for something." Klaus's jaw tightened. He hated that Elijah had always been this wise. "No one will think you weak if you want to morn him..."

"I am not weak!" Klaus exclaimed cutting him off.

"You don't need to prove anything to me brother," Elijah said, "You never have."

"Would you miss me if I died?" Klaus asked his voice a great deal softer.

"Of course I would, even if our plot to kill you had succeeded, I would still morn for the brother I had once loved," Elijah said, "Besides, life is never boring with you around, and we still have a long life ahead of us."

"Thank you...brother," Klaus said letting his guard down slightly.

"Goodnight Niklaus," Elijah said and they hung up. Klaus walked back to the house and he could still hear Caroline and Rebekah chatting upstairs. So instead of going up and listening to mindless chatter he called Kol.

….

**What do you think? The fact that Klaus said his family didn't want him made me so sad, so I added a little family time in. **

**Not my favorite chapter, and I was disappointed because I thought there was going to be some Klaus/Caroline interaction in the last episode and there was none. And the only thing Caroline cared about was Tyler. Then the promo for the next episode showed Tyler and Caroline kissing. (Sigh) Maybe that is why I don't like this chapter much, I am too bummed. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, everything you all rock! **

**I am not sure when lighters were invented, but I needed something that Klaus could have easy lent or gave Stefan. **

**I have some other idea for Caroline/Klaus stories, but I can only probably write one for now**

**Idea 1 - Klaus and Caroline knew each other when they were kids and got married a year before Klaus was turned. In that year they had a daughter that they had to give up when they became vampires. When the child grew up they gave her a choice wither or not she wanted to be a vampire like them. Klaus does something bad of course, and he hasn't seen them in 500 years when they show up to help Elijah. **

**Idea 2 - Caroline was Katerina's maidservant and Klaus's mistress in 1492. Katherine turned Caroline once she ran away and that is how Caroline met Stefan and Damon. Caroline told them stories of Original Vampires but they didn't believe her. So when they found out her stories were true they call her up and ask for her help. She is basically the go to girl on the Originals.**

**Idea 3- Something involving time travel. Esther sends Caroline and Elena back to the time where Klaus was not invincible. Knowing Klaus will follow Caroline, Esther will go back to and try and kill him there. Caroline is trying to convince Klaus he can trust her and to leave, but he isn't having any of it. Or something else involving time travel.**

**Which one sounds better?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing...**

**I think I need to start putting a spoiler alert up, so if you haven't seen the latest episode watch it and then read this!**

**New Years 1929**

_Usually Caroline came back to him. Over the years every time they separated Caroline came and found him rather then the other way around. It usually meant she had forgiven him for whatever he had done to make her leave in the first place. She was the one that left, so she was the one that had to come back. So Caroline was shocked to see Klaus on the other side of her door. _

_ "Klaus?" Caroline said not bothering to hide her surprise._

_ "Can I come in?" Klaus asked and Caroline nodded letting him pass,"I daggered Rebekah." Caroline said nothing and let him continue but her jaw twitched, "Emotions were clouding her judgment. She fell in love."_

_ "Really?" Caroline said shocked for the second time that night. "That has never happened before."_

_ "Mikeal was on our trail and she wanted to stay and be with this Stefan..." Klaus told her, "She chose him, so I had no choice but to get her to leave by force. I just wanted to let you know, in case you try and get in touch with her."_

_ "That isn't why you're here," Caroline said seeing through him, "You are here because you miss me and don't want to wait for me to come to you."_

_ "Nothing gets past you," Klaus said and Caroline smiled._

_ "The 20's weren't very fun without you," Caroline said coming closer to him. "The music, the dresses, it was a dream come true, but you weren't there."_

_ "I'm here now," Klaus said kissing her hand, "Want to spend the 30's with me?"_

K&C

"I can't believe you took over the dance committee," Caroline said as she and Rebekah walked into the school.

"Elena wasn't doing her duty so I had to step up," Rebekah said in her defense, "Besides she wanted a 70's decade dance. Now I might have not been around for that decade, but it sounds awful."

"The 70's were alright," Caroline said and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"You just hate the 20's because you and Klaus were broken up for that decade," Rebekah said and Caroline made a face at her.

"There's Matt," Caroline said nudging Rebekah.

"He made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me Caroline," Rebekah said suddenly fascinated by her clipboard. There was a crash. "Great, excuse me." Caroline nodded and made her way over to Matt.

"Hi Matt," Caroline said brightly.

"Oh hey Caroline," Matt said, "Exciting stuff huh?"

"Looks like fun." Caroline said looking around.

"How come you haven't enrolled in high school?" Matt asked, "You and Rebekah are the same age, right?"

"Yeah, but my boyfriend is 26," Caroline answered, "Back in the 1600's that was no big deal, but I think it is frowned upon for men to date high school girls. We are coming though, Rebekah has been working so hard on this dance." Matt nodded and Caroline spoke again, "She is just a girl, Matt."

"What?" Matt said not knowing where she was going with this.

"Rebekah," Caroline replied, "She is just a girl. A girl excited for a high school dance. We might be old, but we still feel. Rebekah has never had a boy be nice to her before. During the ball, when she was with you, Rebekah was smiling in a way I have never seen her."

"Her brother broke my hand," Matt argued.

"Kol is an idiot," Caroline said smiling, "Rebekah might seem like well...a bitch." Matt laughed. "But she is a very loving and loyal person, she just doesn't let people see that."

"What are you saying Caroline?" Matt asked.

"I have to go," Caroline said not answering his question. "Can you give Rebekah a ride home? I have somewhere I need to be."

"Subtle," Matt said and Caroline grinned and walked away. Caroline got out her phone. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Now don't mess it up," Caroline said into the phone, "When Damon and Elena see you with Jeremy what do you say?"

"That you sent me to protect Jeremy," Kol said from the other line. "I was not in fact there to kill him if Bonnie did not do what we say."

"Perfect," Caroline said, "Don't let your temper get in the way. They need to trust me, it is our best bet at keeping all of our heads and keeping me in the loop. We need to find out what they are up to."

"Don't worry dear sister," Kol said trying to turn on the charm, "I can handle this. Well they're here. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Good," Caroline said and they hung up. Caroline sighed and then felt someone standing behind her. "You can't sneak up on me anymore." Caroline leaned back against the person and his arms encircled her waist.

"Wishing you were going to high school?" Klaus asked.

"No," Caroline answered, "Tried it once, didn't like it. There is too much out there to be stuck in a classroom all day. Why learn about things when you can experience them? You taught me that."

K&C

"Can we do this later my friend just got here," Jeremy said to his sister and Damon who had just asked him to drop everything and help them, "Yes Damon I actually have some. I'll call you when I get back."

"Jer..." Elena began to say as he walked past her and then she saw who Jeremy's friend was, "Damon it's Kol!" Damon grabbed a bat and attempted to hit Kol. "Jeremy get back he is an Original!"

"No need for that," Kol said easily dodging Damon and putting his hands up in mock surrender, "I am here to keep an eye on him."

"What?" Elena said confused.

"Caroline didn't think it was safe for Jeremy to be out here all alone," Kol explained. "So she sent me to watch over him."

"So you are here to…protect him?" Elena said baffled.

"Sure am." Kol said smiling, "Now ready Jeremy? You really suck at baseball and defiantly need some practice. "

"No I don't believe you," Elena said not letting Jeremy speak, "You tried to kill Matt."

"Yes I did, and well if I wanted Jeremy dead he would be dead," Kol said with a sigh, "And it seems my sister made a deal with that witchy friend of yours. So once again you owe Caroline your miserable little lives. I guess we will have to have rain check on that game Jeremy. Bye."

"Bye," Jeremy said and Kol walked away. Once he was out of range he called Caroline.

"They bought it," Kol told her, "Anything else? Or should I come back and steal you away from my brother?"

"No," Klaus's voice said taking the phone away from Caroline, "Another word and I will tear out your liver." Caroline grabbed the phone out of his hands.

"Honestly," Caroline said putting her phone back in her bag, "I have told you, the only one of your siblings I would leave you for is Rebekah." Klaus narrowed his eyes at her.

….

_"Klaus tried to forbid me from seeing Elijah," Caroline told Rebekah, "Actually forbade me."_

_ "And you didn't listen of course," Rebekah said._

_ "Of course not," Caroline said, "I packed my bags and left. Klaus needs to understand that he can't order me around. I am not one of his followers. I stand by his side, not behind him."_

_ "He is just jealous, you know that," Rebekah said and Caroline nodded._

_ "Klaus has nothing to be jealous of," Caroline said, "Elijah is like my brother, but he gets insecure when it comes to him, with the whole Titia thing. And the only person I love as much as him is you. So if I was going to leave him for anyone it would be you." Rebekah laughed. "I love you, Becks."_

_ "I love you more." Rebekah said answering as she always did._

…_._

"Honestly," Caroline said as she and Klaus entered the house, "Can't you go anywhere without killing someone?"

"Well I wasn't about to wait for him to fall asleep," Klaus said following her, "And I didn't really kill him, he will come back to li..." Caroline and Klaus walked in just in time to see Ester fall and Rebekah sink to her knees. "What's going on?"

"She's dead," Rebekah replied looking up at him. Caroline took Klaus's hand and rubbed his arm. Caroline held her other hand out for Rebekah to take. Still holding Klaus's hand she hugged her best friend, but something felt...wrong. She and Rebekah had hugged many times over the centuries, but this felt off. It must just be because of their mother's death.

"I love you, Becks," Caroline said.

"I love you too, Caroline," Rebekah said and Caroline broke the hug abruptly. "What is it?"

"Just a long day," Caroline said forcing a smile. "Let's go see if Alric's home and then come back and get drunk. Come." Caroline put her arm around Klaus's waist holding him tightly to her. It was at this moment that Rebekah usually took Caroline's hand, she needed her support too, but she didn't. Rebekah just walked next to them.

K&C

"Something is wrong with Rebekah," Caroline said to Klaus later that night.

"Rebekah let her emotions take over," Klaus said not thinking much of it, "She wants to be silly and morn the mother who tried to kill her." Caroline could sense he was trying to play it cool, but he was upset too.

"It is more then that," Caroline insisted, "When I said I loved her she said, "_I love you too_ _Caroline_" but Rebekah always says..."

"Love you more," Klaus finished.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Caroline said changing the topic back to him. They could talk about Rebekah later.

"Why?" Klaus said his face blank, "She tried to kill us."

"A part of me still loves my father and brother," Caroline admitted, "They hurt me, violated me, but they were still my family. She was your mother, the same way Finn was your brother, even though they betrayed you, it is okay to love them."

"Why should I love her when she never loved me?" Klaus said his face hard.

"You scared her." Caroline said, "That's all. It wasn't you, it was her, but she loved you. I know it." Klaus just stared at her. "What?"

"You're amazing," Klaus said, "That's all. Come here." Caroline climbed into bed next to him. Rebekah/Esther listened intently from the other room. She was able to take down the spell around their room. Caroline was onto her, she would have to be careful. Rebekah/Esther put the spell back up when her son and Caroline moved onto other activates. Yes, she would need to be careful about Caroline.

_"I know everything," Caroline said to Klaus and Rebekah who had tried and failed to surprise her for her birthday, "Klaus has an excellent poker face and Rebekah is a terrific lair, but I can always see through you."_

_ "Why do we even bother?" Rebekah said in a bored voice, "Nothing gets past her."_

_ "Nothing," Caroline said with a grin, "I know you all too well." _

…

**What did you think? Sorry it was so short! I added more flashbacks to make it longer so I hope you like them. **

**I have no idea how old Klaus is so I made him 26, sorry if it is wrong...**

**This was a very Rebekah/Caroline centered chapter, but I think Caroline could see through Esther. **

**Caroline kept the drawing, but it was more then that. It was on her nightstand which means every time she turned off her light she saw it! It wasn't hidden or locked away. Finally some mutual Klaroline! **

**Thanks for reading reviewing. Reviews make my day and my days are nuts so please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing...**

**_Finally _the next and last chapter**

Klaus threw the stake into the fire. Caroline smiled. It was finally over. Nothing could kill them now. He went back to his painting and blocked the two girls out. Klaus had tried to get out of going to the dance tonight, but when Caroline and Rebekah begged him to go he reconsidered. Might as well have one last hurrah before they left.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Caroline asked Rebekah, "You love shopping, and this is _your_ dance by the way."

"I just don't feel up to it," Rebekah replied. "I still have some of my old dresses from the era lying around somewhere."

"Okay if you are sure," Caroline said, "I am going to be teaching Elena and Bonnie some 20's dance moves after so I will see you later." Caroline walked away with a confused look on her face. What was going on with her?

Rebekah/Esther let out a breath once Caroline was gone. Now that she was out of the way Esther could carry out her plan.

"Something wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Of course not," Rebekah answered. "Just thinking about the dance. I have big plans for tonight."

K&C

"I thought you didn't like the 20's," Elena said to Caroline who shrugged.

"I just didn't like it because Klaus and I were apart." Caroline told her. "Other then that it was great. The music, the dancing..." Caroline took Elena's hand and twirled her around. "So who are you taking?"

"Going alone I guess," Elena said.

"Ask Stefan," Caroline said. "I like him more. Besides wasn't he your date to all the other decade dances?"

"I just made out with his brother," Elena reminded her.

"So?" Caroline said, "The thing about dating brothers is each of them needs their turn."

"Speaking from experience?" Elena said and Caroline smiled.

"When Klaus and I were apart I didn't live like a nun," Caroline said, "Yes, I had a good time with these two brothers. Well until I killed them by accident, but before then it was a blast."

"Killed them?" Elena said.

"Well they found out about each other and then fought," Caroline said, "There was some blood spilled and I couldn't help myself."

"Caroline that is a horrible story," Elena said putting a hand on her hip.

"Live a little darling," Caroline said putting a boa around her, "This is the 20's." Elena giggled and Caroline joined in. It was nice to have a friend, and Elena was a person who would do anything for her friends. Caroline was counting on that. "You can love a lot of people in this world Elena. I admit there are others I have felt affection for in all my years, but there will always be one person you will go back to. One person who truly has your heart, no matter how many others you love."

"I..." Elena started but was cut off.

"Enough with the dating drama," Bonnie interrupted, "This is night is about having fun and forgetting all of the other stuff we have to deal with. So dancing."

"Right," Caroline said, "So there is no one is rubbing up against each other and grinding. There is no swinging of the hips. There is a lot of spinning and a lot of twirling. Your hands and legs are always moving." Caroline demonstrated and Elena and Bonnie joined in. "Mostly you let loose and have fun. In the 20's you didn't have a care in the world. Dance like it."

K&C

"Rebekah are you almost ready?" Caroline called out. "Klaus is going to meet us at the dance!" Caroline walked over to Rebekah's room and she wasn't there. "Rebekah?"

Caroline searched the house and couldn't find her. She ended up in the room with all the coffins and saw Rebekah laying in one with a dagger in her heart. Caroline instinctively went to undagger her but she felt a piercing pain in her back. Caroline fell forward with a dagger in her back and Esther appeared behind her.

"Now that she is out of the way," Esther said looking down at the blond girl her children loved so much. "She would have exposed me." Esther turned to Ric. "If you ever need a hostage use her. My children would do anything to keep her safe, and she is good friends with Elena too."

K&C

"Caroline where are you?" Klaus said into the phone. "I know it takes you forever to get ready but this is ridiculous. I only went to this because you and Rebekah begged me to." Klaus looked over at Stefan and Damon talking in hushed whispers.

"Oh bloody hell what now?" Klaus said to himself and went to find out what the hell was going on and where his girlfriend and sister were.

K&C

Klaus removed the dagger from Caroline's back. It wouldn't be long before she and Rebekah woke up. Klaus looked at the body of his mother.

"Your trap failed mother, I live, and I will go on living," Klaus walking closer so he was looking down at her. "Let your beloved spirits try and preserve you again, I dare you to come after me. I will build an army so big no one will ever touch me. My survival will haunt you through eternity. You will never destroy me!" Klaus cried out and then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Caroline standing there. She had woken up fast, probably sensing that he needed her. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. She kissed him and took his hand and led him to bed. He needed rest, even though he would never admit it. Caroline watched him sleep and she knew one thing. They needed to get the hell out of here.

K&C

Klaus agreed they should leave, but they were bringing Elena with them. Caroline had always done what he asked because she loved him, but this was getting ridiculous. He needed to let it go. She and Rebekah both tried to convince him to leave, but he was having none of it.

"Isn't this enough for you?" Caroline asked after Rebekah tried and failed to convince him. "Isn't your family enough for you? What about me? Can't you just be done with it all and leave with us?"

"Caroline I need to build my army to protect myself, protect all of you," Klaus said and Caroline snorted.

"Well there's my answer isn't it? Silly me for thinking that I could be enough for you," Caroline said with angry tears forming.

"Caroline..." Klaus started but Caroline waved him off and walked away wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She promised Rebekah she would help clean up so she walked over to the school holding back tears.

K&C

"Where is everyone?" Caroline asked entering the gym and seeing Rebekah cleaning up.

"Matt is working," Rebekah answered, "So it is just us, which isn't fair considering we didn't even go to the dance. My mother stole my body and put a dagger in my heart, and in your back. You okay?"

"No, your brother is an idiot," Caroline said starting to clean up too.

"That is nothing new," Rebekah said and Caroline manged to smile, "I am going to get started on the gym." As she walked down the hall Alaric suddenly appeared in front of her. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I am," Alaric said and pulled out a stake and shoved Rebekah into the lockers. Before he could stake her Caroline came over and pulled him off. Caroline held him back while Rebekah staked him, but nothing happened. The two backed up slowly and then ran. Rebekah managed to get out but Alaric grabbed Caroline.

"Run!" Caroline cried out to Rebekah. "Run!"

Rebekah watched as Alaric dragged Caroline back into the school, his skin burning in the sun. Rebekah ran to go find her brother. Rebekah guessed that Alaric wanted Caroline alive and hopefully she would stay that way until she and Nik could rescue her.

K&C

"Nik!" Rebekah said running into the house.

"What?" Klaus said already irritated. "I am on my way over to the doppelgangers."

"Alaric has Caroline," Rebekah told him. "She saved me and then he dragged her back into the school!"

"He is supposed to be dead," Klaus said.

"Well he isn't," Rebekah said and Klaus clenched his fists.

"Now he is," Klaus said storming out of the house.

K&C

"Perfect," Klaus said upon seeing the group in front of the school. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Well Elena decided to go in and save your girlfriend," Damon told him. "Ric has them both now."

"Okay," Klaus said, "I will help you save Elena and get Caroline. But listen, if anything happens to Caroline I will kill you and everyone in this entire town, understand? Let's go."

K&C

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Alaric asked Elena. "What she has done? Who her elegance is to?"

"Out of love," Elena said back.

"Love," Alaric mused. "What do any of them know about love?"

"That is the only thing worth fighting for," Elena said and splashed the glass of vervain in Ric's face. Elena quickly untied Caroline. "Get help!" Caroline ran out, but Elena was caught before she could escape too.

Caroline felt someone grab her and she tried to scream.

"Shh...its okay, its me, your safe," Caroline relaxed at the sound of Klaus's voice. She leaned into him. "Go home and stay there do you understand?" Klaus said and turned around around. "Do you understand? Do not come back for me."

"Klaus..." Caroline started.

"I mean it Caroline, stay inside, do not come back for me," Klaus said and with that he was gone. Caroline ran the other direction.

K&C

"Where are you?" Caroline said into the phone. "Please tell me you aren't doing something stupid that will get yourself killed. Call me!" Rebekah come into the room with a somber look on her face. "What is it?"

"When I went to check on Nik I heard them talking at Elena's house," Rebekah said, "Instead of using the spell to stop Alaric's heart, they used it on Nik. His body is now chained up in a coffin somewhere."

"What!" Caroline cried out.

"They also said something about dropping him in the ocean," Rebekah said and Caroline snapped.

"I am going to kill them!" Caroline cried out while Rebekah held her back. "I am going to kill all of them!"

"Caroline if you hurt them we will never get Nik's body back!" Rebekah yelled and Caroline started to calm down. "I called Elijah and he is going to speak with them and make a deal. We will get Nik back Caroline."

K&C

"Once the weapon is in our possession we will scatter to the ends of the earth, and Alaric will follow us." Elijah told Elena.

"And you'll just...run," Stefan said.

"We have done it before," Elijah said, "Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of 1000 years running from my father. A half a century for Elena to live out her natural life is nothing in comparison."

"We finally stopped him," Elena said, "You can't just bring him back, not after everything that he has done to us."

"I give you my word I will not revive Klaus in not even in your children's lifetimes," Elijah vowed, "Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners."

They continued to discuss terms until Stefan asked, "What about Caroline? She will be okay with leaving Klaus in a coffin for the next couple decades?"

"Caroline will honor the deal," Elijah assured them, "She has asked us to not tell her where we will be keeping Klaus's body to resist temptation. Rebekah is with her now."

"Is she okay?" Elena asked.

"No she isn't," Elijah answered. "She is quite distraught. Caroline has loved Klaus for centuries remember, she is in a great deal of pain at the thought of never seeing him again."

"I need to look after the people I love," Elena said.

"You love your family Elena?" Elijah said, "Well so do I. So does Rebekah and Kol. So does Caroline. But we have lived and loved far longer then you. You say you love...I am not quite sure which brother you are favoring at the moment, but you have loved them for what, a year? Imagine 350 years. Then imagine they are taken away from you." Guilt flashed over Elena's face. She had never thought of it like that.

"She can have him back," Elena told him. "We have a deal."

"What!" Damon said from the speaker phone.

K&C

"I am going to go with him." Caroline said but Rebekah shook her head. Damon was going to show her where Klaus's body was being stored and give him back.

"No I'll go," Rebekah said, "You are still too upset. I'll go get Nik. Stay with Elijah. Always and forever Caroline." Caroline nodded and hugged her before Rebekah left. Elijah walked over to Caroline and hugged her while she cried. After a while Caroline excused herself and went up to her and Klaus's room. His clothes were still there, his necklaces, it seemed like any moment he could walk in. But he wasn't. Caroline was going to have to wait decades to seem him again. Well they had been apart before, they could do it again.

K&C

Caroline felt a burning in her heart. It was like she was on fire. She dropped to her knees and held a hand to her chest. Just as soon as the pain was over it stopped, but Caroline knew. She knew that meant Klaus dead. Rebekah hadn't gotten there in time or something. She waited for death to come too. For her body to turn gray, but nothing happened. Caroline looked at the time. Almost dawn. Well she better get going.

Elijah called up to her but when he got to Caroline's room she was gone.

K&C

Rebekah came up Elijah with tears in her eyes.

"He's gone," Rebekah said, "There was nothing I could do to stop it, and that means Caroline...oh god..." Elijah put his arm around her.

"Stefan and Damon are alive, but I can't find Caroline anywhere." Elijah told her when they broke apart.

"How is that possible?" Rebekah asked. "We know that Nik sired their bloodline, and where could Caroline be?"

"Last I saw she was in her room," Elijah said, "I didn't see a body so maybe she somehow survived too."

"I hope so," Rebekah said wiping her tears away. "We lost Nik, we can't lose our sister too."

K&C

Caroline didn't now how long she had been sitting here. She toyed with her necklace staring out at the rising sun. She had taken her rings off and with one little pull of her necklace and she would be no more. She would be able to join Klaus, wherever he was. Heaven, hell, a ghost. Who really knows until they are dead? But Caroline knew she belonged with Klaus and if he was no longer living she didn't want to live either. Klaus had always said she was dramatic. Well it seemed this play would end in a tragedy.

"Don't do it." A voice behind her said. Caroline turned around.

"Tyler?" Caroline said, "You survived too?"

"So it would seem." Tyler said sitting down next to her. "Planning on killing yourself?"

"When you can't be with the person you love what is the point of living?" Caroline asked expecting no answer. What did this boy know of love?

"Well if the person you loved promised you a 1000 years why would you stop so soon?" Tyler said and Caroline looked at him. "Come on now love, you truly believe a bunch of children could kill me?"

"Klaus!" Caroline said and Tyler/Klaus nodded. She grinned and kissed him. It felt strange kissing Tyler when she knew it was Klaus, but at least she was able to kiss him.

"But I really need to get back into my old body," Tyler/Klaus said looking down at himself. "This is not a good look for me."

"I wouldn't say that," Caroline said looking his body over, "Tyler isn't that bad."

"Excuse me?" Tyler/Klaus said and Caroline.

"I am just saying there could be uglier bodies you could be possessing, my love," Caroline told him. "But he lacks something."

"What is that, love?" Tyler/Klaus asked through clenched teeth.

"Dimples," Caroline answered simply.

_**The End**_

…_**...**_

**What did you think? I am sorry this took soooooooooo long. It was lack of muse and motivation, but I hope you liked it! I know it is pretty choppy too so sorry for that as well.**

**I don't know if I am going to do a sequel. I am starting school and have more story ideas I want to do, but who knows?**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites, and following, you are all awesome! **

**Another note in case there was any confusion. Caroline has all the powers and weaknesses of an Original, but she was still _turned_ by Klaus.**


End file.
